Something to Remind Me of You
by Elyre
Summary: DG! A bit AU. During patrol hours, Ginny found a bracelet on the floor after chasing somebody. To her surprise, she found her name engraved on it! Now join her as she discovers the bracelet's and the family heirloom's history.
1. The Bracelet

**Disclaimer**: The characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. Anything you might recognize from somewhere else, I don't own it either.

**Author's Notes**: This is my very first fan fiction so please go easy on me! Hope you guys like it! Please read and review!

**Chapter 1**: _The Bracelet_

It was a cold night in November. Found inside the warm Gryffindor Common Room was a girl sitting by the fire. A navy blue book could be found lying on her lap. At the cover, the initials G.M.W. were printed in black bold letters. With a quill on her hand, she opened the book and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just finished writing the essay Snape gave us. It took me forever to finish it! Next time, I'll do it right away. I still couldn't believe that Snape placed me in Potions Honors together with the Seventh Years since he obviously hated Gryffindors. Anyway, Harry wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. He said he needed to load up more of the sweet stuff in his stack and buy dragon hide gloves because they were ruined during the accident with Neville. Oh! by the way, Harry said something odd this morning while we were walking to Potions. He said that Malfoy was staring at me the entire time during breakfast. I told him that maybe he was just counting off my freckles. He said he had seen him do that for a week now during meal times. He actually found it amusing. And you know what else he said?! He said that Malfoy maybe kind of like me! Being his usual self, he teased me all day. If he wasn't the savior of the wizarding world and my best bud, I would have cursed him from here to America! Well... I had to go! I got prefect duties tonight with Colin. We were assigned to patrol the area near the library. _

_I hope we catch some filthy Slytherins lurking about!_

_Yours,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

After Ginny finished, she walked up to the Sixth Years Girl's dormitory and deposited her book inside her trunk. She waved goodbye to her roommates, Michele and Ryniel who were still finishing up their Transfiguration homework. She climbed back down the stairs and spotted Colin sitting on the couch still watching the game of chess between Harry and Ron. It wasn't surprising to find Ron being on the upper hand. Sitting not far from the three was Hermione buried in one of her books. Ginny could see her sneaking glances at the red headed boy when she thought nobody notices. This placed a smile on Ginny's lips as she sneaked towards the older girl.

"Enjoying the view?" Ginny said with a grin plastered on her lips.

"What are you talking about? I was just... just reading my book," she stuttered turning bright red. She held up a book entitled _Forgotten Legends_.

"Oh yeah? Does the book happen to have a picture of a red haired boy with a lot of freckles? That's the only reason I'd believe that you weren't staring at Ronniekins, Hermione."

The older girl turned, if possible, even redder than before. She replied, "Ginny, I was just looking to see if they are finished with their game. I have patrol duties with him tonight!"

"Why do I even bother playing with you, Ron? You always win anyway!" The girls heard a voice from among the three. A tired and annoyed expression was being displayed on Harry's face. Ron, on the other hand, was wearing his famous triumphant look. Colin was gaping at the chess set amazed by Ron's final move.

"Because you're still telling yourself that you can," Ron replied arrogantly.

"Shut it, Ron," he told him annoyed. When he noticed that Ginny returned from the dormitory, he grinned and asked, "Hey Gin! Going to patrol the halls?"

She returned his smile with one of her own. "Yes. Ready, Colin?"

"Oh! Almost forgot about that. Let's go!" Colin joined her and they proceeded to depart the Common Room. Before they could close the portrait hole, they could hear another argument brewing between Ron and Hermione as Hermione complained about him moving too slow.

* * *

The Ginny and Colin were on their way to the library where they were suppose to start their patrols. The two were caught up in a heated discussion about the first Quidditch match as they pass through a corridor on the second floor. It has been quite sometime since they played a real game of Quidditch. Ginny played a practice game over the summer but only with Harry, Ron and the twins. Ron's balled up shirt served as a temporary Quaffle. 

"The game with the Slytherins should be exciting!" Colin said excitedly. In his opinion, nothing could be more exhilarating than hitting the Bludger to any of the Slytherin players especially Malfoy.

"Yes and we're sure to beat them! Our team was never been in such a great shape. We have Ron as our Captain and Keeper. He's great in making tactical moves in the game just like what he does in chess. We have the great Harry Potter as a seeker. We got you and Dennis as awesome beaters."

"Let's not forget that we have the best chasers: You, Dean and Seamus! Nobody can steal the Quaffle off-" He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes stared at the old classroom ahead of them. It was clearly after curfew and nobody was allowed to be roaming the halls except for the prefects patrolling.

Ginny stared at him oddly and asked, "Colin, what's wrong?"

"Come on! I think I saw somebody!" Colin said as he ran up to catch a glimpse of who it could be. Ginny was close behind.

As they got closer to the old classroom, they both saw a shadow of somebody running towards the stairs. They took their wands out and ran trying to catch up. The person was already on the third floor when they arrived at the foot of the stairs. They quickly climbed up but the staircase began to move.

"Oh Great!" Ginny said.

"We can still catch the person. Come on!" Colin said as they arrived in the third floor minutes later. "I saw him enter that hallway." He pointed at the dark hallway at their right.

"Lumos!" both muttered the spell to make them see through the dark. They found themselves in an empty hallway except for a portrait of a house and an armor statue beside it. At the end of the empty hallway was yet another staircase. They found no sign to where the person disappeared to. Ginny advanced in the direction of the staircase and looked if someone was climbing up or down.

"I see nobody here, Gin. We might as well go back to our post. We'll just tell McGonagall what happened." Colin suggested.

She nodded in agreement. As they departed the dark hallway, Ginny saw something flickered on the floor just below the painting. She picked it up and, not bothering to see what it was, placed it in her pocket. Then, she began to walk up to Colin.

When they were gone, the armor released a loud sigh. The person inside removed himself from the piece of armory and look at the painting. At the painting, an image of a man with blonde hair appeared and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the help, Pernecious." the dark figure said.

"No problem. Next time, don't go take a walk during curfew hours. Where did you go off to anyway?" the painting replied.

"To the Astronomy tower. I just needed a breath of fresh air and a time alone to think. Something's occupying my mind lately."

"Something or someone?" Pernecious said with a smirk.

He ignored his comment and said, "Well, I'm off to bed. Thanks again."

* * *

"Ginny! Wait up!" Ginny spun around and saw Harry rushing towards her. 

_"_Look who decided to join me for breakfast." She said glaring at him. She had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes in the Common Room for him.

"Sorry Gin! I kinda overslept."

"Yeah. I figured." she rolled her eyes.

The two walked into the Great Hall and settled themselves in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Harry grabbed some toast and placed them on both his plate and Ginny's. Then, he filled their goblets with pumpkin juice. Ginny, at the same time was taking the eggs and placing them in her plate and Harry's. This was a regular routine for them during the morning. Each would fill each others plate since they knew what the other one liked to eat for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Harry and Ginny!" Hermione sat across from them.

"Good Morning, Hermione!" both said at the same time.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked looking around for a glimpse of his red hair.

"He said that he'll meet us here before I came down." Harry replied.

"Oh! okay." she said with a hint of disappointment. Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile as she handed her some eggs.

After a few minutes, they proceeded to go to their classes. They went out of the great hall with still no sign of Ron. They made their separate ways because Ginny has Transfiguration with McGonagall while Harry and Hermione have History of Magic.

"See you later, Gin." Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Okay, Harry." she hugged him back and then went her way to the opposite hallway.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed. She was tired. This night had been one of those nights that they were chasing somebody. They caught Seamus with this Ravenclaw girl near the Astronomy tower. Ginny shivered at the thought of what they might be doing there before their capture. This night was like the night before. Unfortunately, the person the night before was too fast for Colin and her. 

She opened her diary to write down today's events. She went in search of her quill in her pocket but she found no quill. Instead, a metal object came in contact with her hand. It was a bracelet.

_'Whose is this? This is not mine,'_ she said to herself. Then, realization dawned upon her. '_This was the thing I picked up!'_

The bracelet was made of gold. A dragon was engraved in it. Sapphire stones were placed as its eyes. She searched for any indication as to whom it belongs. What she found shocked her most. A name was carved beside the dragon. The name was...

_Ginevra_


	2. Ron's Girlfriend

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, the setting, and anything you might recognize

**Author's Notes**: Thank you to all those who reviewed. I was so happy that somebody found the story nice since this is my first fan fiction. Sorry if I took too long in updating this story. Hope you guys like this next installation and to answer** Lady Luthien's** question... this story will probably take about 9 chapters. I'm still not sure. It could be longer or shorter than that. It could get more angsty as well... Once again… Thank you to all those who reviewed!

**Chapter 2: **

Ginny stared at the golden object placed on the palm of her hand. Thinking that she was imagining things, she blinked. Nope. The word _Ginevra_ was still carved on the bracelet.

_Who could own this? After all the years I've been in Hogwarts, I know nobody having the same name as I do. _She said to herself.

"Gin, can you please turn the light off your wand. I can't sleep with any light on." Ryniel's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry, Ryn." she said. She placed the bracelet on her headstand and muttered _Nox _to turn off the light. Soon after, she drifted off to sleep still thinking about the bracelet and its owner.

* * *

The next day... 

Ginny came down the stairs to the Common Room only to find it empty except for a girl crouched near the window. From where she was standing, she could see tears streaming from the girl's eyes.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

The girl quickly wiped the tears off her face and looked at her. She gave her a fake smile and said, "Yeah. I'm alright, Ginny."

"Stop lying, Hermione. I saw you crying. What happened?" she walked in her direction and sat beside her.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it. It was just stupid."

"However stupid it maybe, I want to know what's wrong."

She bit her lip and replied, "I can't take it anymore, Gin." with this she again burst into tears and hugged Ginny. "I saw Ron yesterday morning. In the library. He seemed to be waiting for somebody. I know this is pathetic but, oh God, Gin, I can't bear seeing Ron liking somebody!"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I actually felt the same way about Harry about two years ago. I don't think he likes someone though. I mean he would've said something to Harry and you know me and Harry. We practically tell everything to each other. He's probably there to, you know… to do his report."

"But he never does his homework without my help, Gin."

"Well… maybe now he's trying to them on his own instead of bothering you."

"Yeah… perhaps you're right." she said dejectedly.

"Now, come on! Let's go to breakfast! We've got thirty minutes left to eat before going to classes." she said after standing up and offering her hand to help Hermione up.

Hermione gladly took it and both girls went out of the portrait hole. Right after going to the portrait hole, they saw Colin running towards them.

"Gin… Hermione… it's Ron…" he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"He's in the hospital wing. He had a fight with Damian."

"Damian? Who's Damian?" Hermione asked confused.

"He's a Ravenclaw and Sephire's ex-boyfriend." Ginny answered.

"Sephire? As in Sephire, Dean's cousin!"

"Yes! Now, Come on! Harry's already there." Colin said.

* * *

They entered the Hospital Wing. On the far left corner they could see Ron lying on the bed. A girl with blonde hair was sitting on his bedside while Harry was on the other side. They were busy with a conversation when the three approached them. 

"Ron! What the hell happened?" Ginny said as she and Hermione came and sat beside Harry. Colin sat to Ginny's right.

Ron blushed. He looked at them then to the blonde on his left. He released a deep sigh and then said, "Damian got so freaking jealous when he saw us together in the library. He just started punching me."

"Why would he be jealous about? It's not like you guys are together." Hermione said as her eyes started to narrow at him.

Ron just looked down finding something fascinating with his hands. Then he looked at Sephire and held her hand. "Um… Everybody… Sephire and I are going out for about two weeks now."

Ginny heard a deep intake of breath at Hermione's direction. "That's very nice, Ron." Hermione said as she gave them what, to Ginny, appeared to be a fake smile. "I better get going. I still have to talk to Professor McGonagall about something." She left with haste. Ginny and Harry followed her after saying a quick good bye.

* * *

Her eyes were met by two gray orbs. He was wearing a blank expression. His face was free of his infamous smirk or his malicious smile. She continued to stare and he stared right back. Then suddenly somebody just sat in front of her blocking her view. She blinked. Harry's face came into view. A smirking Harry. 

"Caught you staring." he said as though it isn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well... it is you fault, Harry. If you didn't tell me about him then I wouldn't be looking at him."

"You tell me all the time that Ryniel has a thing for me and always stares when I'm not looking but do you see me staring at her?"

She raised her hand in surrender. "Okay, fine. You win. Can we just drop the topic?"

Harry just grinned at her but didn't say anything. Then, Harry looked at her left arm strangely and said, "Gin, where did you get the bracelet?"

She looked at her arm. The Golden bracelet was on it. She released a sigh and replied, "I picked it up during one of my night patrols. I found it just below the painting on the dark hallway on the third floor. You know the weird thing is my name is carved on it. Here look." She moved her sleeves up to show the dragon bracelet.

Harry stared at it confused. "This is really disturbing, Gin. Who could possibly own this? There's nobody here who has the same name as yours." he stated as a matter-of-factly.

"That's what's bothering me, Harry. I thought that maybe I should wear it today and somebody would see it and claim it as theirs."

"You're probably right but I think you shouldn't have worn it. It could be cursed."

Her eyes grew shocked. "Harry… You don't think." she quickly tried to remove the bracelet. Luckily for her, it quickly came off. "Phew! That was close. It scared the hell out of me!"

"You know what, Gin. There's this antique shop on Hogsmeade. We could let them take a look at your bracelet if you want since we're going there tomorrow anyways."

"That would be nice. Thanks, Harry."

"Don't worry about it. Well… we better hurry up. Class is about to start."

They stood up and went their way to their respective classes

* * *

Ginny squeezed through the crowded hallway as she headed for dinner. _Just my luck to go through here. I should have taken the other hallway._ She continued her way through when all of a sudden she can't move her left arm. She continued to yank it but to no avail. _What the hell? _She looked back and saw that her bracelet was caught on somebody's robes. She was trying to apologize when she looked up to see who the person was. To her horror, the person was Malfoy! 

Please Review!


	3. Seiryuu

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. They made my day. They inspired me to continue this story even if sometimes I don't feel like doing it anymore. I also incorporated things from Fushigi Yuugi. Well… here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

To **EVE Granger**: As for the person who "dropped" the bracelet, I think the answer would be somewhat obvious after you read this chapter.

**Chapter 3: _Seiryuu_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my God! I'm so tired! I had patrolled the halls, talked to Hermione about her problem, and I just finished all my homework! I feel like sleeping but I have to tell you this. I had an encounter with MALFOY earlier this evening! My bracelet was caught in his robes. Damn this bracelet! Hopefully I don't get into anymore trouble with it. The Malfoy incident was bad enough! Here's what happened…_

_Malfoy scowled seeing that his precious robe is being ruined by the chain of my bracelet. "Weasley, get that bloody thing removed from my robe." he said glaring. _

_I struggled removing my bracelet. It wasn't easily trying to remove it using only one hand you know. I wanna get away from him as far as possible. I don't want to do something that I would regret. Unfortunately, the bracelet was not cooperating with me. _

_"Here Weasley! Let me do it!" he said almost yelling. He grabbed my left hand and moved my sleeves up. Surprisingly, he wasn't that rough during the whole process. I thought he won't care whether he broke the bones in my hand just to remove the bracelet. _

_After what seemed like eternity, for me it is, he was able to remove it. The weird thing is that he stared at the bracelet for a couple of seconds before letting my hand go. Could he be the one running on the dark hallway that night? Is that the reason that he stared at it? He is a Slytherin after all. They're supposed to be sneaky and always break the rules right? Oh well… I think I'm being prejudiced with all of them. Hey! They deserve it. Besides, one of them even tried to kill me!_

_Yours,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

The next day…

"Gin, How's Hermione?" Harry asked as he and Ginny walked towards the Hogwarts grounds where the carriages were waiting. It was a sunny yet cold Saturday morning of November.

"She's pretty upset about the whole Ron thing happening. I went to talk to her last night before sleeping. She just told me that she doesn't feel like talking about it. Harry, I don't know what to do to help her." A cold wind swept passed them sending shivers down her spine. She moved closer to Harry and he did the same.

"Same here, Gin. I feel bad for Hermione." he said as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

They continued to walk on the school grounds until they found several carriages driven by invincible "horses". They approached them and tried to walk in only to find it already occupied by two other people: Blaise Zabini and his friend Draco Malfoy.

Seeing that something bad might happen, Ginny pulled Harry away and said, "Harry, let's just take another one."

Harry glared at Draco and Blaise for a moment and then looked at Ginny. "Alright, Gin. I don't want to do something that I might regret."

All of a sudden Professor McGonagall came out of no where. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, I suggest that you enter the carriage now so this one could leave." The two reluctantly followed her request. The carriage can be occupied by four people two on each side. Draco was sitting on the right while Blaise was sitting on the other. She decided to sit on Draco's side seeing that disaster would happen if Harry was to sit with him. When she and Harry got settled in their seats, the carriage began to move. She could've sworn that for a fleeting moment she saw Blaise smirking at Draco's direction.

The carriage was dead silent. _This was highly unusual for Draco not saying something bad about me or Harry for once. Wonder what's up with him today. s_he said to herself. She shifted in her seat wanting to be as far away from him as possible. His smell proved to be intoxicating. As the journey continued, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Potter, do something!" she heard Blaise say. She opened her eyes only to find herself lying on Draco's lap! Her eyes opened wide as saucers. She sat up and felt her face growing hot. 

"Gin!" Harry said in a loud voice.

She mumbled a sorry to Draco. After sensing that the carriage pulled up to a stop, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out. She continued to drag him until they reached Honeyduke's.

"Harry! Why didn't you wake me up!" She practically yelled at him.

"Gin, I know you didn't get enough sleep last night. I saw you still doing your homework till midnight. You need a rest. I don't even know why you insist on coming here even though you're exhausted."

"But, Harry, it's MALFOY!"

"I know but seeing that you're sleeping peacefully, I told them not to wake you up. Well… not really. Threatening them is more like it."

"Thanks but next time if it's MALFOY wake me up! Damn!" she cursed.

"Sorry, Gin. I know I should have." he said apologetically.

"I'm sure he's going to taunt me for this." she hissed.

"I'm going to kill him if he does. Now stop thinking about it and let's go to Honeyduke's." he motioned her to the shop where most of the students were headed.

* * *

The door chimed announcing Harry and Ginny's entrance to The Priscus. The Priscus is an antique shop situated near the Shrieking Shack. The shop was empty except for a couple entertained by an old man. As they continued to look around, they were greeted by a middle aged woman. 

"Hello, dears. My name's Rebecca. How may I help you?" she said with a smile as she walks up to them.

"Um… Hi! My name's Harry and this is Ginny. Ginny was wondering if you guys could take a look at something for her." Harry said.

"Sure! Come let's take a seat." she pointed at the table with a couple of chairs near the armor statue.

"Gin, you go ahead and talk to her. I'm going to look around the shop." he said.

Ginny only answered with a nod. Then, she followed Rebecca to the chairs. When they were comfortably sitting, Ginny took off her bracelet and handed it to her. Rebecca studied it carefully analyzing every detail. She thought before a moment before her face lit up.

"Ginny, where did you found this?"

"I found it lying on the floor after chasing somebody."

"Ginny, what you have here is the Seiryuu." she said while pointing at the golden object on her palm.

"Seiryuu?"

"Yes, the Seiryuu. The Seiryuu is one of four bracelets wherein the dragon was engraved on it and has the Sapphires as its eyes. The other three are the Suzaku, Genbu, and the Byakko. The Suzaku has the phoenix, the Genbu has the turtle, and the Byakko has the tiger. According to some, they were owned by the Four Founders of Hogwarts but I doubt that. Now, the bracelets were owned by old wizarding families passed on from one generation to the next."

"Do you know who those wizarding families are?"

"Sorry. I do not know. I wish I knew too. All I know is this. This is a very rare artifact. Many have searched and failed to complete all four."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"A legend was based on the existence of the four bracelets. Unfortunately, only a few knows about it. Only those that seek it know."

"I see… Can you tell me something why there was name engraved on it?"

"That I do not know. Maybe the legend will help you, dear."

"Thank you!" she said as she stands up shaking Rebecca's hand.

"You're welcome." she said.

* * *

Ginny told Harry about what she found out as they walked towards Three Broomsticks. Harry found the whole legend thing fascinating. He agreed to help her look in the library the next day about the legend behind it. 

"Ginny, I'm a bit worried about the whole thing though." he said as they took their seats.

"Why?"

"If the lady said that many people are after it then it could be dangerous for you holding one of them."

"Harry, how big of a trouble will one bracelet cause?"

Please Review!


	4. Letters

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Author's Notes**: Sorry if it took me a long time to upload this chapter. My friend and I are still trying to figure out how to make the story more interesting. This story took a sharp turn when I uploaded the third chapter. So please ignore my estimated chapter count on the author's notes in the second chapter.

**Eve Granger: **Sorry that I couldn't tell you the pronunciation. I don't know how I could sound it out using words. I'll try though… hopefully I could sound it out for you in the next chapter.

**Daftlilme: **Yep. You're definitely right.

**The Lady Luthien: **Well… That's one of them… I left two more. It's pretty obvious though. Knowing the ship I'm using usually gives it away.

**Kirei Baka Kasumi:** Thanks. I found Ginny sleeping on Malfoy's lap amusing as well. I'm glad you did too.

**Helldarkangel1: **I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading.

Thanks again for the reviews! Even though I didn't answer some of them I really appreciate you reading this fic. Well… Here you go! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 4: Letters**

"Harry, you found anything yet?" Ginny asked. It was Sunday morning. Other students were either in Hogsmeade shopping or anywhere else but the library. Despite the library's emptiness, two people eagerly searched for a book that holds the answer to their questions.

"No, Gin. Have you asked Madam Pince about it?" he replied as he browsed through one of the books on the table.

"No, I didn't. She was busy when I approached the counter. Some students were waiting for the last minute to do their reports."

"I see." he said simply.

The two kept on searching but their efforts were all in vain. Even though they spent the whole afternoon in the library, they still found nothing. Harry was on the verge of giving up but not Ginny.

"This is hopeless, Gin. I have this feeling that maybe there is no legend incorporating that bracelet."

"But, Harry, I really want to know why my name's on it. I want to know if the legend does exist."

"Gin, we don't even know if the name carved on it has something to do with the legend. What if somebody just finds you attractive and plans to give you the bracelet as a gift. Have you ever looked at the situation like that?"

She pointed at herself and said incredulously, "Oh please! Who would find me, Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley attending Hogwarts attractive!"

Harry said something inaudible so she asked, "What's that, Harry?"

He just shook his head and said a simple "nothing" as he grabbed another book to continue their search.

* * *

"What are the two of you doing here?"

The two looked up and saw Hermione standing by the nearest shelf. She has books on her arms and a black sling bag on her shoulders. She walked up to them and dropped all her things with a loud thud.

"We were looking for something, Hermione." Ginny answered.

"Oh! I thought you guys went for another Hogsmeade trip. What are looking for?" she said curiously glancing at the book opened in front of Harry.

Ginny's face lit up. "Hermione! Why haven't I thought of asking you?"

Hermione just looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Of course! Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Hermione, I want you to look at this." Ginny pulled up the sleeves of her robe revealing the Seiryuu.

Hermione looked at it as though she never saw it before. "Could you take it off, Gin, so I can have a closer look." Ginny unclasped it and handed it to her. She continued to stare at it as if she knows nothing about it. She touched the sapphire stones and looked up at them now with her eyes wide open.

"Gin, where did you get this? What you have here is a very rare artifact."

Ginny then supplied her details of how she got her hands of it. She told her of the night patrol and their visit to The Priscus. How she found out that there were actually four bracelets linked together and that the Seiryuu was one of them.

"So that's why were here. To find a book that contains the actual legend. Rebecca, the storeowner, only supplied us with little information."

"Gin, I did read something about the legend during my freshman year. If I recall correctly, the book was in the far end of the library. Come on!" she motioned them to follow her. Harry and Ginny quickly grabbed their stuff with them and followed Hermione who was now almost running.

Hermione stopped at the last few bookshelves of the library. It was dead quiet in this part of the library. No students were going as far back to get a book. A thin layer of dust can be found on some of the book shelves. Hermione quickly looked at the titles looking for a specific book.

"Hermione, I didn't know you're into books this much. You went as far as going to the far end just to find a book." Ginny said. Hermione just hushed her.

"Nobody can even hear us from here even if I scream." Ginny told her as she and Harry continue to follow her.

"Here! I found it!" Hermione raised a thick black book. The title _Forgotten Legends _was found glittering in silver writing. The book was very old covered in dust. She blew the dust away.

"Her… aaaa---ccchhooo…mione!" Harry said as he sneezed.

"Oops! Sorry Harry!" she apologized.

* * *

The three of them settled on the same table as before. Hermione quickly turned to the page where she read the old legend. Knowing the story already, she gave the book to Ginny and Harry who were sitting side by side. Harry and Ginny looked at the page. They saw four bracelets drawn on top of the page. One of them was of course similar to the bracelet she's currently wearing.

_The Legend of the Four Gods_

_It was a time when very few wizards were living on earth. A muggle by the name of Michael was fond of hiking. On one of his trips on the mountain, he came across a stone flavescent in color. Amazed by the unique color of the stone, he placed it in his pocket. Michael was not only fond of hiking. He was deeply interested in alchemy as well. He believes that there are magical creatures and such. _

_In his laboratory, he tried to experiment with the stone that he found. He tossed a small piece on the fire and saw a yellowish glow radiating from it. Amazed by his discovery, he threw a larger piece onto the fire. A much brighter glow was emitted. As the days passed by, his curiosity grew. Unfortunately, an accident happened. Before eating, he placed the stone on the table near the fireplace. His cat jumped on the table and accidentally made the stone roll onto the fire. The fire emitted a blinding light. Afterwards, smoke filled up his house making it very hard for him to breathe. He quickly went in search of the exit. Soon, the smoke cleared out revealing a creature of pure evil. The creature stared up at him with yellow eyes when the fire swallowed him killing him instantly. _

_The creature was called Rinden, a demon captured by the wizard, Merlin. He was a special kind of demon. He uses the human soul as his source of energy very much like a dementor kissing his prey. Not satisfied with sucking the human soul, he kills the human body in such an unpleasant way. For this, he was punished by placing him trapped inside the flavescent stone. As soon as he got free, he started killing again. He was thirsty for blood. He was also on the go to seek revenge against Merlin himself. By that time the great wizard had already passed away leaving him free to do what he wants. _

_After sometime, four wizards decided to go to Merlin's castle. In his underground chamber, they came across four stones having an unusual shade. They were bluish, reddish, greenish, and clear in color which we now identified as the sapphire, ruby, emerald, and diamond stones. These precious stones hold four legendary creatures that when combined possess amazing powers. Merlin saved them just incase something bad was to happen in the wizarding world. The four spiritual creatures were Seiryuu, the blue dragon, Suzaku, the red phoenix, Genbu, the green turtle, and Byakko, the white tiger. _

_The four tried to release the creatures but they were afraid that they would not be able to control them as well. One of the four has a gifted ability. She was able to control all four by freeing them from the stone taking all four of them inside her body. She fought with Rinden with the four spiritual creatures inside her. After the long battle, she won. Sadly after releasing huge amounts of energy, she died from exhaustion._

_Only small fragments of the stones remain after the creatures were released. The remaining three decided to place the biggest fragments they found on the bracelet. They made an elaborate design of the creature and placed the stones as their eyes. The bracelets were passed on to their children as an heirloom. The bracelet that was supposed to be in the possession of the one who died was brought to her family. The four old wizarding families were said to have been protecting the bracelets until now. They believed that as the years goes by the power of the bracelets continues to grow. Many have tried to gain all four but never succeeded. _

"Fascinating." Ginny said.

"It still doesn't say anything about the name on the bracelet, Gin." Harry told her.

"The name was probably a recent carving on the bracelet." Hermione said in a knowing voice.

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't want us to give conclusions like that right away." Ginny replied.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Harry and Ginny left the library afterwards leaving Hermione alone. The two decided to spend their few more hours of the afternoon to practice Quidditch. They took their equipments out from the locker rooms. They tried to switch places as a chaser and keeper. Ginny was their best chaser so she easily got pass him and scored a goal. The game continued until the score became 80 to 20 in favor of Ginny. Just as they were about to land to the ground an owl flew by giving Ginny a letter.

_Go to the library after classes tomorrow._

That was all there was. Ginny was puzzled as to who sent it to her. _Who could be this from? The person didn't even bother to leave their name._

"What does it say, Gin?" Harry asked.

"It just says 'go to the library after classes tomorrow'."

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know. The person didn't leave any name in."

"Whoever it was… I sure know that he or she didn't want you to find out his or her identity. The person used a school owl instead of his or her own."

* * *

That night, Harry and Ginny went up the stairs heading for the Common Room. They told each other that they're going to retire for the night. They were both tired after going through so many books in the library. They were both contented after reading about the legend.

"Gin!" somebody called. She turned around and saw Ron standing by the fireplace. She saw a letter and a small box in his hand.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked as he walked towards her.

"This came in with my letter. It's from mom." he thrusts the package in her hands then walked away afterwards.

She hurried upstairs to her dorm room to read the note. After entering her dorm room, she plopped onto her bed. She ripped her mom's letter eager to hear news from back home.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you, dear? I hope you're doing alright. Your dad and I planned on giving this to you for your 16th birthday months ago but he decided against it. He still thinks that you're not ready to receive it. I convinced him to give it to you anyway. Take good care of this, dear. This is the family heirloom. Take care and I'll see you in December._

_Love,_

_Mom._

She looked at the small package that came with the letter from home. _Family heirloom? I never knew we had one. _She shrugged. _Oh well. _A faint thud was heard after she opened the box. She stared shocked at her gift that was now lying on the cold floor. A phoenix with ruby eyes was engraved on the golden bracelet. Beside it was the name…

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the cliffy… Hopefully the story's getting interestingafter each chapter… Please Read and Review… I need to know what you think of my story.


	5. Meeting the Owner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.

**Author's Notes: **Wow! The reviews made me go teary… Thank You! The Four Creatures' name were from Fushigi Yuugi. A Japanese Anime that was wholly based on a legend of the four gods. Their legend was different from the one I used for this story. I found out that there are also other Animes that use these four creatures. Those are Beyblade, BTX, and Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm not sure if there's more out there. As for the name on the bracelet… I figured somebody will figure it out. One question… Is my plotline obvious?

**Chapter 5: **Meeting the Owner

She was breathing heavily. She continued to stare at the bracelet as millions of things come into her mind. _This is not happening. Of all things! Why! _Her mind screamed. She tried to make a move to pick it up but being in a state of shock prevented her from doing so. Then, the door opened revealing Michele.

"Gin, are you okay? What happened?" she asked worriedly. Ginny's face was pale. Very pale.

Her voice snapped Ginny out of her reverie. "I'm okay, Michele." She attempted to give her a reassuring smile. Michele nodded and as she did so she picked up the box and the bracelet on the floor.

"Wow, Ginny! This is very pretty." She took it and held it close to the light. "Do you mind if I try it on?" she asked. Ginny made an attempt to say no but before she could say anything, Michele was already wearing it. That's when Michele saw the name. The name carved into the bracelet.

Michele's eyes grew wide. "Gin, do you like him or something?"

"Michele! HELL NO! That was from my mom. A family heirloom."

"Family heirloom eh? Then, why is Malfoy's name on it?" she smirked.

Ginny quickly grabbed the bracelet from Michele's grasp. "It is not referring to Malfoy, Michele. It IS a family heirloom. I have no idea why his name is on it!"

"Oh… Getting a little defensive aren't we?"

"Just shut up, Michele! I have other things to worry about."

She laughed at her being self-protective and said, "Okay, Gin… Well… talk to you later. I need to take a shower."

"Hurry up. I need to use it as well!" she yelled as the doors to the bathroom close.

* * *

_It was dark. She appeared to be inside the Forbidden Forest. Footsteps were heard walking closer to her. She looked back and saw three persons walking behind her. They continued to walk until they arrived to what seemed to be a ceremonial ground. Four small pillars were placed surrounding a round flat surface. _

_"This is it. Are you ready?" a man said._

_She found herself nodding to the person. That's when another voice of a man spoke. "I can't let you do this! There has to be another way!" the man's voice was shaking. Clearly he had been crying the whole time. "There has to be another way!"_

_She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She approached the person. Holding out her hands to touch his cheeks, she said, "There is no other way. I have to do it."_

_"Of all people why does it have to be you!" he said as his whole body shook. _

_"Because I'm the only one who has the ability to do it. It's better this way." After saying those words, she found herself enveloped in a hug. _

_"I just can't… I don't know what to do if something bad happens." The man said hugging her like there's no tomorrow. _

_"Can't you see? I'm doing this for you. I want you to be safe, Draco…"_

She sat up in her bed breathing heavily. _What was that all about? Great! Just Great! I'm having dreams about Malfoy now! Damn! _She threw the covers off her and stood up. She looked at the time. It was six-thirty. _Well… I still have plenty of time but I might as well shower before they wake up. _She looked towards the other beds. Ryniel, Michele and Dia seemed to be sleeping. Dia was even making soft snoring sounds while she sleeps. She laughed at this.

* * *

"Harry, Mom sent me something last night." Ginny said during breakfast.

"What is it?" he asked as he poured pumpkin juice into his and Ginny's goblet.

"It's a bracelet."

"Cool. Let me see."

"Harry, it's a family heirloom."

The word heirloom made his eyes grew wide. "You don't mean it's one of the…"

"Yes, Harry. It's one of them."

"I see… I had a hunch that your family may kind of own one. Remember? According to the legend, old wizarding families are protecting them."

"You're right, Harry. I never thought that my family was protecting one of them. You know us being poor and all."

"You know who else I think owns one?"

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"Malfoy."

"No way!" she exclaimed. Several eyes stared at them in confusion. Turning red, she smiled at them and waved. Then she turned towards Harry and said, "Harry… are you mad! His father is a death eater. They could easily give the power to You-Know-Who so that he could easily gain power."

"Consider the possibility, Gin. Remember. Old Wizarding Families."

"I still think that it's an absurd idea."

"Let me see the bracelet, Gin. Do you have it with you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Promise not to give conclusions after seeing it, okay?"

"Why would I give conclusions?" he asked in confusion.

"Just promise me!"

"Okay, Fine. I promise." He raised his arms in surrender.

Ginny moved the sleeve up on her right arm. She took the Suzaku off and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it and saw the name right away. The name Draco was carved into the bracelet just beside the image of the phoenix with its ruby eyes gleaming.

It took a couple of minutes before Harry digested everything. "The Suzaku. This is weird, Gin." He spoke.

"I know, Harry."

"Where is the other bracelet?" She answered him by lifting the sleeve on her left arm.

"Harry, Ginny, better hurry up. Class is about to start." Hermione told them as she passed by with Ron and Sephire close behind.

"We better go, Gin. We'll talk about this after class."

"Okay."

* * *

_Draco…_

_Draco…_

_Draco…_

Her voice in her dream kept ringing in her head. She covered her ears as a futile attempt to make it stop. _I have to think about something else. Quidditch. Yeah, Quidditch. Next game is in a few weeks. We'll be playing against Slytherin… Slytherin... AAHHH! Malfoy..Okay… Um… damn! I can't think of anything else!_

"Miss Weasley. Miss Weasley! MISS WEASLEY!" Snape yelled. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention and day dreaming!"

"But professor!"

"No buts! Now, as I was saying. Pair up and follow the instructions on the board. We will be testing this before class ends."

Harry nudged her. "Gin! What is the matter with you?"

"Sorry, Harry. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay."

The two paired up to do their potion. They were working on an invisibility potion. Harry was starting to chop the first few ingredients while Ginny looked up for the other ingredients in the cupboard. When she got all the ingredients, she returned to their table. They then proceeded into adding and mixing their potion. There came a time when they were supposed to add the Unicorn Hair. She was opening the bottle when she pulled the cork too hard and the momentum caused the contents spilled on the marble floor. She looked up at Harry with horror only to find him wearing the same expression.

"Harry! What are we going to do?"

"Can't we put the ones on the floor?" he suggested attempting to cover up their slip-up.

She shook her head. "No, Harry. They might be contaminated. Something bad could happen to the potion. What are we going to do?" she asked desperately.

"Ask somebody if we can have some of theirs."

She turned to Ron and Hermione working behind them. She found that they only have a few left. Not enough for two potions. Then, she turned to Seamus and Dean working in front of them. Again, they only had a few. _Damn! Snape's going to kill us! _That is when Malfoy passed by smirking.

"Well… What do we have here? Spilling the ingredients, Weasley? Tsk… tsk… tsk… and the Unicorn Hair at that… Snape would take off tons of points from your house." he said knowingly with a smile playing on his lips.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

"If I were you, Potter, I would be the one to shut up because I have something that would save your ass from detention."

"We don't need your help, Malfoy!" Ginny said glaring.

He smirked at Ginny. Then, he took a bottle from his pocket and placed them on their table. "You owe me one, Weasley." After saying that, he walked away leaving Harry and Ginny glaring at his back.

* * *

"Why did you use it, Gin?" Harry said as they went out of potions.

"I have to. Snape will take tons of points from Gryffindor if I don't."

"It's from Malfoy!"

"Yeah… I know. It doesn't matter. It's already been done."

"There has to be a catch. He wants something from you, Gin. Remember what he said, 'You owe me one, Weasley'"

"Harry, just forget about it. I'll talk to you later. I have to go to the library." she said as she walked towards the other direction.

"I'll come with you." he said following her.

"Harry, don't worry about it! I'll be fine!"

"You don't know who the person is. What if something bad happens!"

"Harry, I already have a father, ok? Don't worry. I'll meet you at the Common Room later."

He released a sigh and finally agreed. Ginny waved to him as she walked away.

* * *

Ginny entered the library. She saw a few students working on the tables. She walked a bit further until she reached one of the secluded tables. She sat down and waited for the person to arrive. She was being restless after a few minutes of waiting that she ended up tapping the table with her fingers. _Where is the he? Or she? I can't wait here for the whole afternoon! _Afterwards, she heard footsteps approaching. She waited anticipating the person to arrive. What came out of the bookshelves was none other than Draco Malfoy. Thinking that he was probably looking for somebody else, she ignored him.

"Hey Weasley!" He said or more like a soft yell.

_Oh no! Harry was right. I should have brought him with me! _She turned to him and said, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He just gave her a malevolent smile. He pulled out a chair in front of her and sat down. Then, his face grew serious. "Weasley, I need the bracelet."

She looked at him quizzically. "What bracelet, Malfoy?"

"The Seiryuu." He said simply.

Raising her eyebrow, she asked, "What made you think that I would easily give them to you, Malfoy? How do I even know it's yours? You could be pretending that it belongs to you."

"Trust me, Weasley. The bracelet's mine. It's a family heirloom."

"Trust you? Trust you!" she said incredulously. "Has anyone ever told you about the adage that Malfoys can never be trusted?"

"Look, Weasley. I need to have the bracelet back. I would be going home for Christmas vacation and my father is going to look for it." He said eyes glaring.

"Prove to me that it does belong to you." she said.

"That night. You were doing patrols in the library. You were chasing somebody. You and Creevy were chasing the person to the third floor. On the third floor you entered an empty hallway with only a painting of an empty house and armor. That is when you picked up my bracelet."

Her eyes narrowed at him and then she maliciously smiled. "That means you were the person running after hours. You do know that I can report you to McGonagall about that."

"Don't you dare! You owe me, Weasley. Remember? If you do I will report you to Snape."

She let out a loud sigh. "Just when I thought I could make your life a living hell, you find ways to escape it. What you said still doesn't prove it. I need more evidence. What if you just heard about it?"

"You're really making things hard for me, Weasley. My bracelet has a name. The name carved on it was the same as yours. Also, there is a small carved line under the name. I had an accident when I was young causing it."

She lifted the sleeves on her left hand. The Seiryuu was reveaaled. Indeed, there was a small carved line underneath the name. A person looking at it could barely see it but it was there. She again released a loud sigh before trying to unclasp the bracelet. She removed it and tossed it to him.

Being a seeker, he easily caught it. As soon as he placed it on his left arm, its blue eyes began to glow brightly. Then, another bright glow was being emitted. This time it was coming from Ginny's right arm. The Suzaku's red eyes were also glowing.

Thank You for Reading! Please Review!


	6. Sleepwalking

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Author's Notes: **Once again, I would like to thank those who had reviewed my story. I'm sorry about the cliffy… I think the cliffhangers were the best way to end the few chapters. I know that this chapter was a bit short so forgive me. I'll make the next one extra long for everyone. I was wondering. Is the story moving too fast? Or too slow?

**Chapter 6: **Sleepwalking

A blinding light was being emitted by the two bracelets. Only the colors red and blue could be seen. Ginny and Draco used their arms, the arms that don't have the bracelet, to try and shield their eyes from the immense intensity of the light. After a while, the light died down. Then, a lot of footsteps could be heard approaching. Soon after, Madam Pince and tons of Hogwarts students appeared.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Weasley! I strictly forbid performing magic in the library! Out! OUT!" she said as she dragged both of them to the door.

"But Madam Pince…" Ginny started.

"No buts! Out!"

"Hey! That hurts! Let go of me!" Draco said attempting to pry her hands from his cloak.

The doors of the library closed with a loud bang. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned on the door. After taking a few minutes to comprehend what just happened, she looked at Malfoy's direction ready to scream. Malfoy seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"This is all you fault, Malfoy!" she screamed flinging her arms around trying to stress her point.

"How is it my fault! Your stupid bracelet did the same thing!" he yelled back.

"Well if you didn't lose the bracelet this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh wow! I suppose I would say the same thing if you lose yours then?" he said raising one eyebrow.

"Whatever." she said turning around.

* * *

"So… Who was it?" Harry asked as she occupied the seat in front of him. They were at the Gryffindor table eating dinner.

"You were right, Harry. It was Malfoy."

"Thought so. I heard from Colin that you were kicked out from the library. What happened?" he said before drinking from his goblet.

"It was weird. As soon as he wore the bracelet, it started glowing. Then, my bracelet did the same thing. The light was blinding. When it died down, vulture-face came rushing towards us. She thought that we were doing magic so she kicked us out. I guess that was better than giving us detention."

"Yeah that was weird. Wonder why it happened?"

"I don't know. I think the bracelets have a reaction towards each other." she said as she waved her fork. "I mean that's the only way I could think of as an explanation to how it happened."

"I think this whole bracelet thing had gone out of control. Things are getting weirder and weirder starting when you received that bracelet."

"I know and Harry…" she said fidgeting.

"What?"

"I'm having strange dreams too."

"Dreams? What dreams?"

"Ever since I was little I used to have dreams. Dreams about me walking in the forest with three others. I think we were doing some sort of ritual. I don't know. Then, the dreams stopped when I turned eight. However, I had the same dream again last night but there was a part that I never dreamt before. A part wherein I was crying and there's another person crying. A guy. We were talking about me being a sacrifice of some sort. It was bizarre and then…" she faltered.

"Then what!" he almost yelled.

"Then I said that I was doing it so that the guy would be safe. After that, I mentioned the guy's name. The name was…Draco."

His eyes grew wide upon the mention of his name. "You know what? I think that you and he are sort of connected. Through the bracelet, of course."

"Oh God, Harry! What is happening? What's happening to me?"

"I wish I knew." He said looking down.

"Oh Gin, Harry, Ron told me that we have a Quidditch meeting tomorrow." Colin said before leaving the table.

"Thanks, Colin." Harry said. He turned to Ginny and smiled. "Maybe Quidditch could help get your mind off things."

"Hopefully." she said miserably.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_So many things have happened. After picking up this bracelet, it seems as though my whole world had turned upside down. It turns out that the bracelet that I've picked up was the Seiryuu, one of four. The other three were the Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko. Just last night, I also found out that I'm the owner of the Suzaku and this afternoon, I discovered that Malfoy was the owner of Seiryuu. What I found really odd is that the name on my bracelet is his and on his is mine. Things are getting weirder and weirder. Very little information was given by the book and I still have so many questions. Also this afternoon as soon as he put on the bracelet, a blinding light was released not only by his bracelet but also mine. What could have caused it? Oh yeah before I forgot, I also heard voices before the light subsided. In a faint voice, somebody said, 'At last!' Things are starting to freak me out and the dreams are making things worse!_

_Yours,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

After depositing the diary in her trunk, Ginny jumped into her bed felling sleepy. She yawned and pulled her covers. _Oh God, please don't let me have those dreams again or in my case, nightmares. I think I would go crazy if I have another one of those._ As soon as she closed her eyes, she went out like a light. The only thing that she heard before sleeping was Riniel complaining about the light again.

* * *

_She was walking not really knowing where to go. It was as if her feet have minds of their own. They were taking her somewhere. She continued to walk through the hallways. After a few minutes, she found that she was in the grounds heading for the direction of the lake. As she approached the lake, she saw somebody standing under the nearby tree. Her feet continued moving heading towards the person. She found that it was a man. His face was hidden in the shadows. _

"_At last! I've been waiting for so long." The guy spoke with an all too familiar voice. _

"_Yes. The long delay is over. We shall not be separated anymore." She replied as they gave each other a hug. _

"_I've missed you, Ginevra."_

"_So did I, Draco. So did I." _

* * *

A movement beside her caused her to wake up. She sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes like she normally does. She opened her eyes only to find that she was not in her four-poster bed. She was laying on the cold grass of the Hogwarts grounds. She shivered as she felt the cold rushing through her veins so she cuddled into her blanket. She sat up and looked around. Stunned, she found that she was near the lake under the shade of a tree.

"Had a nice sleep, Weasley?" She turned around and found Malfoy sitting just behind her. He was not wearing any shirts but only pajama bottoms. He too was shivering. The other half of her blanket was draped over his shoulders. She found herself staring at his well-defined muscles. _I see Quidditch did something good for him._

"Like what you see?" he said smirking.

She glared. "What the hell am I doing here, Malfoy! What the hell did you do!" she yelled.

"What did I do? WHAT DID I DO! I woke up, like you, already laying here! Like I would do something with a Weasley. If I know you could be the one who planned all this!" he bellowed standing up.

Unable to take it, she too stood up ready to shout at him. That is when Malfoy had suddenly gone quiet. His eyes grew wide. He was looking at her from top to bottom. Ginny looked at him confused. Then, that is when she realized that she was only wearing George's big old shirt and a panty. Malfoy now had a clear view of her smooth legs!

"Ahhh! Pervert!" she said as she kneed him and ran heading for the doors leaving Malfoy laying there on the cold grass twitching in pain.

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	7. Possessed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize.**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews!

Kasumi: Hope all your answers or at least one would be answered in this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 7: **Possessed

In her dormitory, Ginny sat beside the window overlooking the lake. Things were crowded in her mind right now so she chose not to go to breakfast. A single tear found its way down her cheeks. She quickly wiped it off before anyone could notice. Too late.

"What happened?" a female voice said. She turned around and saw Hermione. Hermione walked closer and occupied the space beside her. Worry evident on her face. "I heard from Riniel that you were crying when you entered the dorm room."

She quickly gave her a hug. She buried her face on her shoulder. "Hermione, it was awful!" she said her voice a little muffled.

Hermione rubbed her back to soothe her. Then, she said, "Calm down and tell me what happened."

"Last night, I had a dream. In it, I was walking towards the lake. It seems as though I was to meet someone there. When I arrived, somebody was there waiting. It was a guy. We hugged each other. The guy told me that she missed me and that he had been waiting for a very long time. Afterwards, I found out who the guy was! Do you know who the guy was? IT WAS MALFOY!" she cried out.

"Gin, don't worry about it. It's only a dream." She said optimistically.

"That's not it! I woke up this morning and guess where I was!"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes! I was near the lake under a tree and Malfoy was there with me!"

"Oh my! You're sleepwalking!"

"I don't think that that's the case. If I'm sleepwalking then why is Malfoy there as well?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm guessing it's because of the bracelets. Just yesterday I found out that Malfoy owns the bracelet I found and the night before mom sent me this." She revealed the Suzaku on her left arm. "Hermione, help me!" she gave Hermione a look of sheer desperation.

"Gin, don't worry. If it is the bracelet causing these things to happen then I'll look up something on the library. I'm bound to find something." Giving her a reassuring smile, Hermione brushed the tear off her cheeks. "Now, don't cry and get ready. Classes are about to start."

Ginny can't help but smile to her. She gave her another hug and then got up to go to her dormitory.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were walking towards their classes when Hermione tossed her something that was neatly wrapped in a napkin. Ginny eyed it and gave Hermione a questioning look. 

"Your breakfast." She said.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Don't thank me. Thank Harry. He was the first one to hear the news from Riniel. Sadly, he can't come up to your dormitory so he asked me go and talk to you. When I came downstairs, he gave it to me saying it's your breakfast. He already went to History of Magic."

_Harry, you're too nice._ She said to herself.

"By the way, Ron told me that the team will have a meeting at the common room instead of the field. I don't think you guys are actually doing some practice today."

"Okay, thanks." She said as she took a bite off her sandwich.

* * *

Ginny ran as fast as she could. She was late. Late for the Quidditch meeting. As she rounded at the corner the portrait of the fat lady came into view. 

She quickly told the painting the password. When the portrait swung open, she saw a group of people all gathered up near the window. They were all talking. His bother's flaming red hair told her that that was where they were.

"Ginny! What took you!" Ron yelled at her when he saw her approaching.

"Sorry, everybody." She saw that everybody else was there except her. She took the seat between Harry and Colin.

Ron sighed and said, "Never mind… Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! As we all know this would be the only match before winter. All the other matches would be after the winter season. We're fighting against the Slytherin and I heard that they have members of their team. Harry?"

"Um… Yeah… They have three new players. They have Blaise Zabini as keeper. Their two new chasers are John Reid and Ryuen Feinstein. Of course, we all know that Malfoy is their new captain."

"Colin and Dennis, here, was able to sneaked in and saw how they performed during tryouts." Ron said.

"John and Ryuen were excellent! They played a practice game against the old keeper. They performed really well. They were doing amazing maneuvers just to get the ball in. Every ball did go in. Blaise was excellent too. Their old players played with him and not one single ball got through." Colin explained.

"Yeah! Then Malfoy decided to play them together. It was a heated match. After about 30 minutes, Blaise blocked about 7 attempts and 9 went through. I mean if we are somewhat having a hard time with the old players. What more if it was the new ones?" Dennis said.

"I agree and based on what Colin and Dennis have said, we have to work extra hard this year. Malfoy made a clever decision by replacing his old players." Ron told them. "… so tomorrow, I want us to have a practice after school. Is that okay with everybody?" All of them agreed eager to defeat their rival.

"I want the chasers to come up with new tactical maneuvers for the game. Is that understood?" he continued. Ginny, Dean, and Seamus nodded at him.

"Okay, you guys can go now." They all got up to leave. Ginny was about to go up to the dormitory when Ron called him.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked.

"I want you to be careful, okay? I know you're not little anymore but I'm still your big brother. I want you to be safe during the game."

"Oh Ron!" she gave her a big hug. "I'll be fine just like all my other games."

"I know but I don't know what might happen with new Slytherin players on the game."

"Thanks for the concern, Ron, but I'm going to do fine on the game. Don't worry."

"Yeah, but watch your back."

"Okay, I will."

* * *

"Harry, thanks." Ginny said when both of them were sitting in the common room doing the rest of their homework. It was around ten o'clock and almost everybody retired for the night. Only Ginny, Harry and a few students were occupying the common room. 

"For what?" he asked as he continued to write the essay for McGonagall.

"For the sandwich. You were awfully nice."

"Don't mention it. I figured that you're going to be hungry. You never told me what happened though."

She looked down before saying, "Harry, is it okay if we talk about it some other time? I really don't feel like talking about it, right now."

Harry sensed tension building up so he said, "I see… it's okay… anyway… What do you think of the Slytherin team?"

"If Colin and Dennis think they're good then they probably are. I'm kind of worried. I know Malfoy's cooking up a plan. He's out on revenge against the team for years now." _And against me too!_ She said to herself. _After that blow I gave him this morning, I'm sure he wants to skin me alive._

"Yeah… you're right. Well… it's not our fault that their team sucked."

"Damn right about that!"

They carried on their discussion on the upcoming match. At some point, Ginny heard a strange voice in her ear. Soon, the voice started going louder and louder. She closed her eyes and covered her ears as an attempt to block it off but she kept on hearing them. Harry quickly went closer asking her what's wrong.

"Gin, what's happening?" he worriedly said as he shook her.

_"Ginevra…"_

_"Come…"_

_"Come…"_

"Stop it! Just stop it!" she screamed hoping the voice would halt. Harry continued to shake her but she only kept on screaming. Then, Harry saw that the eyes of Suzaku were glowing bright red. Now, he was worried.

"Gin! Snap out of it!" he said as fear started to overcome him. After that, her screams stopped and she kind of lost consciousness. "Oh my God, Ginny!" he said when he thought it was over. He gave her a hug scared that he might lose her again. Then suddenly, Ginny opened her eyes only to reveal red orbs.

_"Draco… I'm coming…"_ she spoke but a slightly different voice was heard. She removed herself from Harry's hug, stood up and turned headed straight for the portrait hole.

"Gin! What's happening to you?" he grabbed her hand as an attempt to try and stop her. "Gin, please snap out of it!"

_"Let go of my hand. I have to see Draco."_ She told him.

"Gin! It's me! Harry! Please snap out of it!" he said desperately kneeling in front of her.

She struggled out of his grasp and carried on walking towards the portrait hole. After that, she felt strong hands encircling her from behind. "Gin, please remember. It's me, Harry. Please, Ginny!"

"Harry?" Ginny said confused.

"GIN!" he said hugging her tighter. "I thought I'd lost you."

"What happened?"

He released her from the hug and proceeded into telling her what happened. He was shaking while he did this. He was so scared. Her eyes scared him. They are of brilliant red much like the phoenix on her bracelet. Her voice. Although somewhat similar, Harry knows that it wasn't quite hers.

* * *

"Okay, before we start I want us to warm up first. I will tell you what to do after that." Ron told them during Quidditch practice. 

As their warm up exercise, they have to jog around the field for three laps to get their hearts pumping. Then, they have to hop on their broom and fly around the field for another five laps. Ron does this to make sure that they're still fit to play the game. The other members argue that it was pointless to do so because they're not running but riding their brooms but they always do it anyways.

Ginny felt the cold November wind sweeping past her while riding her broom. She loves the cold and it suited her mood today. A swirl of emotions was forming up inside her now. All of them are not good. Harry told her exactly what happened last night. She saw that Harry was scared. She thought she even saw tears brimming in his eyes last night.

"For now, the chasers will practice against me. Harry, you'll play on the other end of the field with the beaters. I still haven't finished my plan so it will have to wait until tomorrow." Ron said when they were all gathered up at the middle of the field.

They followed his order and separated into two groups. When they reached the goals on their side of the field, Ron tossed them the quaffle. Dean easily caught it.

"Okay, let's start." Ron said.

Without further ado, Dean came charging at his direction followed by Ginny and Seamus. Ron looked up at them ready to block their attack. Dean gained more speed and more speed flying straight at him. He was holding the ball seemingly ready to shoot at the goal on the right. Ron saw the stance as a sign to guard that goal. Unfortunately, Dean quickly tossed the ball to Ginny and she threw the ball to the other goal. Ron was fast. He blocked the ball just in time.

"You guys have to do better than that."

"Okay, Ron. You want something better? Try this." Ginny headed straight for Ron. The two stared at each other without blinking. Ginny raised her arm seemingly aiming for the goal he was guarding. She threw the ball up to the highest goal post. He missed by a few inches. The ball hit the goal post and bounced back to her hands. She easily caught it and threw it to the goal through the other goal.

She gave him a big smile when he looked at her. He said, "Nice technique, Gin"

The game continued. It looked as if the game is really brother against sister. When Ron blew the whistle, the score ended up tied. Soon after, they were all in the locker room sweat dripping down their clothes.

"Okay, tomorrow, we practice at the same time." Ron announced after everybody was now all dressed. Everybody agreed.

Thanks for reading. Please Review!


	8. The Malfoy Incident

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns it all.

**Author's notes: **Oh my… I'm in the eighth chapter already! Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate you spending some time doing it.

**Chapter 8: **The Malfoy Incident

"Okay, team. Locker Rooms!" Ron told them. They scurried out of the pitch all drenched with their own sweat.

Being the only girl on the team, Ginny separated with them and hurried to the girl's locker room. When she was inside, she quickly took off her clothes and rushed towards the showers. She turned on the shower the cold water invigorating her. She grabbed the shampoo and poured it in her palms forming a smooth lather. Then, she applied it to her auburn hair. After rinsing herself, she heard the door of the locker room opened and closed. She quickly turned off the shower and grabbed her wand and a towel to cover herself.

"Hello? Who's there?" she said as she opened the door of the shower her voice echoing in the locker room. _Okay, Ginny. Don't worry. You have your wand with you. _she said to herself nervous.

"Harry, if that's you; this is not a funny joke!" She yelled. Still, nobody answered her.

"Come on! Show yourself whoever you are!" she yelled more loudly than before. She was answered by footsteps running. Not long after, she heard the doors of the locker room opening and closing.

She stepped out of the shower dashing towards her clothes. She took them and hastily put them on while her eyes still looked around. She has her wand on her right hand gripping it tightly just in case somebody attacked her out of no where. She could feel her heart beating very fast. Then, she jumped when she heard somebody knocked on the door.

"Gin, it's me Harry! Are you done dressing up?" Harry said.

She released a breath she did not know she was holding. Her features turned into that of relief. She ran towards the door and flung it open.

"HARRY!" she said hugging him.

"Um… Gin? I can't breathe!" he told her

"Oh… Sorry, Harry!" Harry inhaled and exhaled after Ginny released him from the bone-crushing hug.

"What happened to you?" he said after looking over her features. Her shirt was improperly buttoned, her left foot was not wearing any sock inside her shoe and her hair was left untidy.

"Somebody came in the locker room. I assume that I forgot to lock it. I thought the person was going to attack me or something. I dressed as fast as I could so I might perhaps hurry out."

"Did you see who it was?" Harry asked worried.

"No, I didn't but the person came out just a few minutes ago. Did you see anybody around here before you knocked?"

He shook his head. "No. I didn't see anyone. The person could've hidden somewhere when he or she saw me approaching. Well… go inside and fix yourself. I'll wait right here."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

"You two found anything yet?" Harry asked Hermione and Ginny who were sitting across from him. 

"Nothing!" she said closing the book. "Did you?" Ginny just shook her head.

Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were all in the library a few minutes before the end of their lunch period searching for more information about the bracelets and their history. They all believe the idea that the bracelets were causing certain things to happen to Ginny. Ginny was becoming more and more worried to what might happen next. She was desperate to find anything that might make these things to stop.

"I'm beginning to think that nobody wants to write about them." Hermione said.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Think about it." She said pausing for a moment before saying, "Harry, I remember you mentioning during Charms about what the lady from The Priscus had said. She said that only those who seek it know."

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed gaining a few angry stares from the other students. She glared at them before turning to Harry and Hermione saying, "Why would they write about it if they want the bracelets for themselves? They wouldn't want anybody to find out more about them."

"Right you are, Gin." Hermione said. "Also, don't forget that the bracelets are rare artifacts."

"Why haven't I thought of this before!" The two girls gave Harry a questioning stare. "Gin, your mom! She's probably one of the few who knows a lot about them!"

"Harry has a point, Gin. Have you ever considered speaking to your mom about your family heirloom?" Hermione told her. "Also, have you ever contemplated why your mother gave the bracelet to you? I mean, heirlooms are given mostly to the eldest child, aren't they?"

"You're quite right. I haven't thought of that before. I'll write to mom during our break."

"Well… I guess that's it for today. We better go. Classes start in a few minutes." Harry told them.

The three of them returned the books to their appropriate shelves before leaving the library seeing that Madam Pince was giving them a close watch especially after Ginny's sudden outburst. They went on their separate ways Ginny's off to History of Magic and Hermione and Harry headed towards the school grounds for Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_How's everything at home? I hope that everything is going well. I was wondering if you knew anything about our heirloom. It is our family heirloom so it must have some history or something right? I couldn't help but be curious about this matter. I mean why give them to me? You could've given them to Bill. He is the eldest after all. _

_Love, _

_Ginny_

* * *

"How's that?" Ginny asked Harry after finishing the letter. "I don't want to sound worried. I don't want her to think that something's happening." 

"This will do. You want to send it now?" He told her after reading the note. She nodded so Harry folded the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg that was perched on his shoulder.

"All we have to do now is wait." She said.

"Yeah." he agreed.

After Hedwig had flown away, Harry opened the door of the owlery and he and Ginny went out. As they went down the stairs, they passed a few portraits and statues. They continued their way down heading for the dungeons where Potions was held.

As they approach their destination, they could see a few students entering the classroom. Draco and Blaise were talking just outside the room. Draco seemed to be irate about something. Blaise was looking a bit sympathetic to his friend.

"Tell your mom about your predicament. I'm sure she knows something that could help." Ginny heard Blaise say.

"Do you think I haven't done that? She already sent me a reply. She doesn't know a thing about it. Apparently, only my father knows about it. I wouldn't bother asking him." Malfoy replied.

That was the last words she heard before the two Slytherins entered the room. _Wonder what was that all about?_ she thought. Harry and Ginny also went in the room not long after. Seemingly, there were only a few seats available in front so they sat at the back, not that they were complaining. In front of them were Ron and Hermione. On the opposite side of the room, Malfoy and Blaise were also sitting at the back.

After getting settled with their seats, the dungeon doors flung opened revealing Hogwarts' Potion Master. Snape directed his wand to the chalkboard and soon their lesson for that day was displayed. He stood in front of them eyeing each one.

"We have discussed the Wolfsbane Potion yesterday so today you shall all be creating your very own. Now, set up in groups of two so we may begin." Everybody arranged themselves into two. It turned out that the Gryffindors had an odd number of students and so did the Slytherins. Three students from Slytherin had an accident during their Charms lesson and Neville was excused by Professor Sprout to help her with something. Snape quickly searched for the two students that would be working together. His eyes darted at the back. Ginny gulped as Snape's eyes stared at her for a moment then to Draco on the other side.

"Potter, work with Creevey over there." He instructed. Harry gave a remorseful glance at Ginny's direction. "Zabini work with Parkinson. Malfoy sit over here with Weasley. Read the instructions on the board. Your homework would be an essay about the Wolfsbane Potion due the day after tomorrow. You may begin."

Ginny and Draco never spoke while doing the potion. They acted as though they made silent agreement with each other that they would keep their insults to themselves while they work on the potion. Ginny was not particularly happy about the arrangement. She was scared to what might happen if she got possessed once again. The thought of it terribly worried her. She could see that Harry and Hermione kept on glancing at her direction giving her apprehensive looks.

Half way during the period, Ryniel entered the room giving Snape a note. He waved his hand telling Ryniel that she's free to go. He read it for a moment before his eyes scanned the room stopping right at Ginny and Draco's direction.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you're excused for today's work. Kindly go to Professor Sprout in the Greenhouse. She has something for me." He told them.

* * *

The two walked silently through the corridors. Ginny could feel her heart beating twice as fast. _Stupid Snape! Why does he have to make us work together? Does he find this amusing? I certainly do not! What if something bad happens? What if I got… possessed, yet again?_

Ginny continued to mull over the idea of her possessed and, shall I say it, kissing Draco. Her heart beat even faster than before at the prospect of her kissing Draco. She turned sideways looking at Draco. She saw that he was also in deep thought. He was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What are you staring at?" Draco said after noticing that she was looking.

"Nothing special." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh really? You seemed be ogling at someone of your liking." he said smirking.

"In your dreams, Malfoy." she said walking ahead.

Right after saying those words, she heard somebody screamed from behind. She looked back and saw Malfoy holding his head and wearing a pained expression. She raised an eyebrow at him seemingly not caring. She thought that this was one of his usual antics. He continued to scream and slowing kneeling down.

"Malfoy?" she said softly kneeling in front of him.

His screams did not stop. They just escalated echoing in the halls. Panicked, Ginny looked around hoping that somebody was passing by but the corridors were empty. They were alone.

"Malfoy? What's wrong!" she said through his screams. She shook him and as she did so the sleeve of his left arm slipped revealing the Seiryuu. Its eyes were glowing. _This is not happening right now! _her mind screamed. She didn't even notice that his screams already stopped. She was about to stand up and walk away when strong hands gripped her arm pulled her down. Next thing she knew, Draco's lips were on hers.

**Author's notes: **Thank you! Please Read and Review! Sorry, again, for the cliffhanger.


	9. Poor Ron

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and the setting are all J.K. Rowling's. The names for the bracelet and Ryuen are from Yuu Watase's Fushigi Yuugi. Anything else you recognize… I just don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to my regular reviewers. You guys always seem to make my day. Please forgive me for not uploading a new chapter earlier. I was busy. Hopefully, I can make the story as original as possible.

**Chapter 9: **Poor Ron

Lights of Red and Blue mixed in the area. Surrounded by the lights were Draco and Ginny. Draco moved one of his hands to the back of her neck while the other found its way on her waist as he continued to kiss her. He was kissing her with overwhelming passion. Ginny kissed back with all the passion she could muster. Her hands also found their way on the back of his neck pulling him closer. His lips made its way down her jaw line trailing kisses along the way. She moaned as she craned her neck to give him more access.

A loud crash was heard from not far away from the kissing pair. The noise seemed to have awoken the pair from a trance. The blue and red lights diminished. Seeing their current position, they sprang apart as if they were burnt by each other's touch.

"Gin?" The two snapped their heads towards the direction of the voice. They saw a blonde girl standing at the end of the hallway. Her books scattered on the floor.

"Ryniel!" Ginny said horror stricken.

"I'm… so… sorry. I was… wondering were you guys were." Ryniel stuttered while she picked up her books.

Ginny immediately helped her gathering her books up. Draco just stood nearby waiting lazily for Ginny. When they were finished, Ryniel stood in the middle of the hallway staring at them.

"What are you staring at! Get out of my way!" Malfoy said brushing past her. Ginny followed him mouthing _Please don't tell anybody _and _We'll talk about this later_ as she passed Ryniel. Ryniel nodded giving her a sad smile.

* * *

Ginny couldn't help but look in his direction. He was having a conversation with Blaise Zabini. She sighed. Lately, all that's in her mind is him and the bracelets. She couldn't wait for her mom's letter to arrive. It might explain what's going on with her and Draco. She knew that he's experiencing the same thing especially after the incident in the hallway. She blushed. 

"Gin, you do know that you're staring at him the whole time we're eating, right?"

Her blush deepened. "Harry!" she yelled throwing him a crumpled tissue.

Laughing, he easily caught it. "You were. Admit it. Good thing, he's busy talking with that Zabini." Then, he's face became serious. "Are you starting to like him, Gin?"

"Harry James Potter!" he winced. "I don't want to hear those words out of your mouth ever again."

He took her hands in his and said, "Gin, we've been best friends for quite awhile now. I just want to know."

She smiled up to him and held his hand tighter. "Yeah… we have been close for about two years now, isn't? Don't worry, Harry. I will not fall for him. I believe that this bracelet is just making me do all this."

CRASH!

There's seemed to be a commotion in the Slytherin table. All students directed their heads on the table and saw Draco Malfoy was all red. The remnants of his glass were all over the floor. His friend Blaise Zabini was trying to hold him down.

"What the hell are you all staring at!" he shouted at everyone before standing up the table and heading straight for the doors with Blaise not far behind. For a fleeting moment, Ginny saw Blaise turned on their direction and grimaced.

* * *

"What Malfoy's problem?" Harry said as they departed the Great Hall. 

"I… don't know." Ginny replied.

"So, anyway, what's did Snape want with Professor Sprout?" Harry asked as walked up the stairs.

"I don't know. She just asked us to carry some boxes to his office. We also transplanted some Mandrakes which are supposed to be her students' job not ours." She said with disgust.

"Reckon he's going to make a restorative potion?"

"I guess so. If memory serves me right, that's what they're good for." She said.

"Yeah… I remember Hermione saying something like that during our second year." he replied.

"Harry, the Quidditch match is just a few weeks away. Do you think the team's ready for it? Especially when Slytherin has new players." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Gin. We're going to beat them like always."

"Don't you see Blaise as a threat? What about their new chasers: John and Ryuen?"

"Calm down, Gin. We'll be ready for them. Don't underestimate our team. We can and we will defeat them."

"I'm not underestimating our team, Harry. I'm just thinking that we might have a hard time beating them." she said as they both stopped in front of the portrait hole.

Harry muttered the password and then motioned Ginny to enter first. When both of them were inside, they made an abrupt stop. Sitting on the couch was Ron and Hermione. To their surprise, Ron was crying on Hermione's shoulder. None of them had the voice to say something. This was the first time that Ginny saw Ron crying. His shoulders were shaking but there was no noise coming out of his lips. Hermione was hugging him saying encouraging words in his ears.

"Ron, mate, is there something wrong?" At last, one of them found the words to say something.

Ron slowly turned his head on their direction. His face was tear-stained. He quickly wiped the tears as he said, "Harry, can I talk to you in the dormitory?"

"Gin, I'll talk to you later. Okay?" Harry said.

She only nodded, unable to find the voice to say something. The two guys, then, climbed up the stairs whispering as they did so. Ginny sat beside Hermione while the older girl sat there silent.

"Hermione, what happened to my brother?" Ginny asked. "I've never saw him cry before so I'm assuming that something terrible had happened."

"Gin… It's about him and Sephire." Hermione answered softly so softly that Ginny barely heard it.

"What about them?"

"I just don't understand, Gin. How could something so shallow affect him greatly? I mean just one single break up! It's not like he's not going to find someone out there whose way better than her!" Hermione told her in a very frustrated manner.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I forgot how you really like him. It must have been upsetting when he told them to you while he was crying."

"Yeah… one part of me was very depressed for him. The poor guy just broke down when he saw me awhile ago. Another part of me was happy. He's available now."

"I never imagined that Ron would cry over a girl. It never crossed my mind that he will. Why did they break up?" she asked questioningly.

"He didn't tell me the details exactly. He just told me that Sephire reckoned that he's cheating on her, that from the start, he really likes somebody else and not her. I was shocked when I found out. Ron wouldn't do something like that!"

"Yeah… Ron wouldn't do anything like that. It's the girl who usually does that to him." Ginny giggled.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled glaring at the younger girl.

"Sorry. What's funny about the whole thing is that it was the fastest break up in the family. One month! He even defeated Percy's five week relationship!" Ginny laughed.

"Ginny, this is no laughing matter!"

"I know. I know." Then, she said seriously, "It had been bad for him. He must've really liked her. He didn't even cry over his break up with Lavender."

"Yeah…"

"Well… we'll just talk about this tomorrow. I have patrols to do tonight. What about you guys?"

"No. We have them tomorrow."

* * *

She was near the lake trying to calm her nerves to what happened yesterday. She can't believe it. She just kissed Draco Malfoy, her and her brothers' mortal enemy. She spoke to Ryniel before sleeping last night. She lied, of course. She doesn't want anyone except Harry and Hermione to know about the bracelets just yet. She made up this story of how somebody dared her to do it. It was realistic enough so it passed Ryniel's judgment. She was quite hard to convince at first. Before sleeping, she made Ryniel swore not to tell anyone. The thought of Ron yelling at her plus the humiliating howler from her parents and other brothers equals to one chaotic day. 

She sighed for the umpteenth time. She still hasn't told Harry about the night with Malfoy and the incident in the hallway. She felt guilty not telling him about it. She considered him, after all this time, her best friend.

A sound of crushing leaves made her turned around. Harry stood behind her wearing an unreadable expression. He sat down at the space beside Ginny. They didn't speak for awhile before Harry decided to break the silence.

"Gin, do you have anything to tell me?"

She looked at him with a confused facade. "Why did you ask that?"

"Hermione mentioned something this morning. Something about the bracelet acting up again."

"What did she say?" She said pretending not to know a thing about it.

"Don't be daft. She told me she's worried about you because the bracelet acted again the other night. What happened?"

"Yes, Harry. The bracelet did act up the other night and so did yesterday. The other night, I was just sleeping in the dormitory and dreaming about going to the lake and meeting someone there…"

"Let me guess… that someone is Malfoy, isn't?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, it is Malfoy. Then, when I woke up, I was near the lake with Malfoy beside me. Yesterday, he was possessed. I'm guessing that after he kissed me, I became possessed as well."

"HE KISSED YOU!" he said in a rather loud voice.

"Yes, he did. I believe I also kissed him back. Ryniel told me. She saw us kissing in the hallway."

"Gin, I want you to stop wearing the bracelet. I don't want you to ever wear it again." He said in a stern voice.

"Harry, I can't take them off."

"What do you mean you can't take them off? Last time I checked, you can remove them."

"That was before. It seems as though there is a protective field being activated every time I try to remove it. You try." She told him.

He did what he was told. He made an attempt to unclasp the hook but the eyes of the phoenix glowed and then his hand was forced away. He looked at her worried.

"See. What am I going to do now, Harry?" she said as tears rolled down her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug before saying, "Don't worry, Gin. We'll find out a way. I know we will."

* * *

A few days later… 

"Okay, Harry. I'll just see you there." She said while climbing up the stairs heading straight for the dormitory.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! You guys go ahead."

"Okay. We'll see you there!" with his reply she closed the door. They were supposed to go to the library. No, they're not going there to do more research on the bracelets. They're simply going to do their regular homework. They're waiting for Mrs. Weasley's reply before doing anymore research about it. Ginny's going desperate for some answers especially after the incident she had with Draco on the hallway.

Ginny grabbed her bag near her bed and proceeded to the door. Suddenly, something white caught her eye. She turned back and saw Errol perched on her bed with a note attached to its leg. Overcame by anticipation, she dashed towards Errol and took the letter.

_Gin,_

_I'm sorry I haven't replied right away. I was sort of bus and Errol was not feeling up for a long flight. I hope you understand. Regarding your questions, can you wait till you get home for the holidays? Your father wants to tell them to you personally. I'm sorry. Is everything okay? Did something bad happen? How's Ron?_

_Love,_

_Mom_

She crumpled the letter with disappointment. She thought that maybe the answers to everything would be fulfilled after reading the note. Nope. Her dad just wanted to tell it to her personally. She felt as if her day had been ruined because of her mom's reply. She had been waiting for days and that's all she had to say?

She threw the letter into the thrash can. Upset, she made her way downstairs and to the library where she will tell the most upsetting news to Harry.

* * *

She walked through the hallways with her head down trying to hide the fact that she was crying. She was both disappointed and scared. Disappointed that she didn't found out any information. Scare to what might happen next. _Okay, I've been possessed three times. First, I freaked out Harry. Second, I slept the whole night with Malfoy near the lake. Third, I kissed Malfoy in the hallways and Ryniel saw us. What's next? I'll shag Malfoy unconsciously! _she thought.

When she heard footsteps coming closer, she quickly wiped her cheek trying to conceal any indication that she was crying. The footsteps became louder and louder every second that passes. Ginny turned to every direction and saw Draco and Blaise passing by headed for the library.

"Malfoy!" she yelled as she ran after him. At the sound of her voice, Draco and Blaise stopped and turned to her direction.

"What do you want, Weasley?" he asked with indifference.

"We need to talk." She told him.

"Talk about what exactly." He said crossing his arms.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! These bloody bracelets!" she yelled lifting her sleeves to show him the Suzaku. "I can't take it anymore! These bloody things are keeping me from having a good night's sleep!" she added.

"Weasley, I have no idea what you're talking about. It's not my problem. It's yours." He said turning his back on her.

She grabbed his arm and said, "Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Fuming, she continued, "Just admit it! You're experiencing them too!"

Suddenly, Draco grabbed her shoulders and forced her to the wall. "Bloody hell, Weasley! Yes! I'm experiencing them too! Happy now? I'm regretting the day I accepted and decided to wear this bracelet!" he yelled.

"Malfoy, you're hurting me! Let go!" she said.

He released a breath before letting her go. "Tomorrow at Three Broomsticks." he said before walking away with Blaise.

"Malfoy!" she shouted but he didn't turn back.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading! I know the kissing part sucked! I'm trying to maintain the rating. I don't think this was a good chapter. I sort of rushed this one since it had been a month since I uploaded a new chapter. Please Review! I want to know what you think.


	10. The Awakening of the Suzaku

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's notes:** Thanks, again, for the reviews. I decided to do this next chapter right away before school starts. I want you guys to check out the ending for the last chapter. I sort of changed it because somebody told me that they were out of character. Thanks **Moony's Number 1**!

**Chapter Ten: **The Awakening of the Suzaku

Harry and Ginny made their way through a crowd of students gathered at the Three Broomsticks. The pub seemed to be remarkably full today. No surprise there since it is, after all, Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students. Through the massive crowd, Ginny immediately saw his silver blonde hair at the far end of the room.

"Harry! He's over there!" Ginny said in a loud voice pointing at the blonde's direction. It became impossible for them to hear each other through this noise.

He nodded signaling her that he understood. They then proceeded into walking towards that direction. Of course, Draco and Harry have to do their glaring contest first before they could occupy the seat in front of him. She had a hard time convincing Harry not to start up with their regular verbal contest. She told him that they might get some new information from Draco so he should avoid starting conflicts for now. Harry hesitantly agreed.

Before a conversation could even start, Blaise arrived with two butterbeers. He gave one to Draco and then took the seat beside him.

"Gin, I'm going to get us some drinks. Do you want something else?" Harry asked standing up hoping to avoid any confrontation with the Slytherins for a couple more minutes.

She smiled before saying, "No, thanks. The butterbeers will do."

"What did you bring Potter here for, Weasley? Scared that we'll do something to you?" Draco sneered.

"Well… if you could bring a friend, why can't I?" she said pointedly.

"Weasley, the issue of your meeting today also concerns me. Potter, on the other hand, has nothing to do with this!" Blaise interrupted.

Raising her eyebrow, Ginny said, "And pray tell, how does it concern you?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Weasley." Blaise said. He said this with an air of mystery. It's as if he knew something that she doesn't. But that's why they're having the meeting, right? To exchange information?

"Yes, Weasley, Blaise is here not only because he is a close friend of mine but this concerns him as well." This time Draco was the one who told her.

"Okay, fine! Let's just get started with this." she said raising her hands up in surrender. She turned her head on the bar and saw that Harry was coming back. He was holding two large mugs of butterbeer.

"Here, Gin" he said sliding onto the seat beside Ginny.

"Thanks." She smiled up to him.

Draco cleared his throat loud enough to interrupt the two. "Let's get to the issue of this so called meeting. Tell me, Weasley, what information did you gathered up regarding these bloody bracelets."

She then began the elaborate narration of the legend behind the four bracelets. How they were found and how they were used to defeat the demon, Rinden. She told them that they were now under the protection of old wizarding families passed on from one generation to the next. This part was proved to be true since the Malfoys and the Weasleys were one of the oldest pure blood families in the wizarding world.

"That's all we have so far. We can't find anymore books that contain more information." She told him, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Nobody usually writes about them, Weasley. Only a few people actually know about the legend behind them. Most of them, of course, knew about it because their family holds one of them. When I was young, I remember my father mentioning that there is a possibility that the bracelets still has the legendary creatures that were used to defeat Rinden. Unfortunately, nobody was able to prove that." Draco said.

"Yes, that was what I was told as well." Blaise added.

"Malfoy, do you know anything about your family history with regards to the bracelets?" Ginny asked Draco.

"As a Malfoy, I have to know a lot about my family history. Apparently, nobody has every enlightened me about the history behind our most priced possession. I asked my mother about it. My mother is born as a Black and not a Malfoy so she knows very little about them. She told me that my father was the one to ask regarding them." he replied.

"I believe my mom knows the story behind them. I asked her just a few days ago. She replied saying that my father wants to tell them personally." She told them.

"It sounds logical since it is a family secret." At last, Harry was able to say something. Draco merely ignored his comment, pretending that he wasn't there.

"As much as I hate it, I have to agree on what Potter said." Blaise stated after taking a sip of his butterbeer. "Our bracelets are now considered something sacred in each of our families. They are symbols of power and what separates our families from the rest. "

"Our?" Ginny said confused. "Don't tell me…"

"Yes, Weasley, I too have one." He lifted the sleeves of his sweater to reveal a golden bracelet. The bracelet has the same detailed design on it with only one difference. The animal that was carved in it was a turtle. It was the Genbu, the turtle with the emerald eyes. "I found out that our family has one of them just a few days ago. My father sent them with a letter mentioning that I should guard this with my own life."

"That leaves the Byakko. Does anybody know who has the last one?" Harry said. Blaise shook his head. Draco, on the other hand, continued his act of ignoring Harry.

"I haven't seen anyone on Slytherin wearing one of them. As you might have noticed, Weasley, they're irremovable. Once you've worn them, you won't be able to remove them." Blaise told them.

"But they weren't before." She replied.

"Yes, that's true. Curiously enough, I noticed that change as well. What do you think of it, Draco?"

"No idea. Something must've happened to cause that. We could only guess what it was."

"Zabini, are you experiencing the dreams too?" Ginny asked.

"No. Luckily for me, only you and Malfoy are the only ones that are having them."

"Do you reckon that the bracelets have some sort of dark history behind them? Especially after all these times that you two have been possessed." Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter does have a point there. What are you two planning to do with it?" Blaise said.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other for a while and then Ginny answered, "We surely don't want any incidents happening again but there's nothing we can do about it. Our bracelets hold some sort of power over us. We can't take them off."

"There must be some sort of way we can prevent getting possessed but for now somebody should look after us just in case." Draco said.

"I'm up for it, Gin, but we don't exactly have the same classes together. We only have Potions and breaks." Harry told her.

"Well… it's you guy's problem. Not ours." Blaise said.

"Aren't you getting possessed as well, Zabini?" Harry asked him.

"No, Potter. I'm not experiencing it. Well… we should be going." Blaise answered as he slid off the chair.

"Weasley." Draco hoarsely said, unconsciously holding her hand. "The dreams and possessions must stop! Even if it takes working with you and Potter to make them stop, I'll do it! Send me an owl after you receive the information from your father." Shocked, Ginny could only nod. Draco even gave her hand a squeeze after letting go and walking off.

"By the way, good luck for the game. You'll need every last bit of luck because you're going to lose big time!" Blaise told them as he followed Draco through a herd of Hogwarts students.

* * *

A few weeks later… 

Ginny could barely hear Zacharias' commentary through the loud cheers from the Gryffindor and Slytherin stands. She looked over the score board. The score was tied. 60-60. Ron called for a time out after the new Slytherin chaser, John Reid, scored another goal.

"Ginny, would you please pay attention!" Ron shouted slightly irritated.

"Sorry, Ron."

"Okay, I want you, Colin, to hit the bludgers on Zabini's direction. Dennis, you hit them on Reid's direction." Ron instructed. "Dean, guard Vaisey. He has good moves into getting the ball in but I noticed that he's not a very good catcher. If they're on possession, the perfect opportunity to get the Quaffle is when they pass it to him. Seamus, you deal with Ryuen Conner. Gin, take on Reid. Okay team, let's go and win this!"

"But… Ron." Her voice faltered when she noticed that everybody was already flying. The new Slytherin chasers were very good. Even with Ginny's caliber, she was still having a hard time stealing the Quaffle. The new Slytherin chaser, John Reid, was an awesome flyer. It was as if he came out of his mother's womb with a broomstick.

She mounted her broom up getting ready for another round and the game continued.

* * *

Two hours already passed and the scores were now against them. It was 120-150 in favor of Slytherin. Ginny glanced around the field for Harry, wanting to know if there was any progress in his search for the snitch. He saw him near the Ravenclaw stands still looking for it. Not far from him was Malfoy who wanted Harry to do all the work. 

WHHIIZZ!

A bludger just missed her head by inches. _That was close!_ she thought to herself. Concentrating back to her job, she zoomed past Ryuen catching the ball on time before it could reach the goal. She quickly passed it to Seamus. He, then, passed it to Dean who was already halfway through the field.

Vaisley and Ryuen were not far from Dean. They were able to catch up with him sooner than expected. They cornered him making it hard for him to pass it to the other two. Unfortunately for the two Slytherins, Dean had a brilliant idea to pass the ball to the other players. Do you know what he did? He dropped the Quaffle to the ground. Yes! He dropped it!

Ginny, at that moment, sped up and flew right below them. She easily caught it and zoomed past everyone headed straight for the goal. A second longer and she probably missed the Quaffle. Only Blaise was on her way now. Struck by an idea, she gave a signal to Colin and flew way up.

Blaise followed Ginny with his eyes. As planned, he was blinded by the sun. Colin, on queue, hit a bludger on Blaise's direction. The bludger came in contact with his right arm disabling him for a couple of seconds. Ginny took advantage of the moment and scored the goal!

Loud cheers were heard from the Gryffindor stands. Luna's lion-topped hat which was roaring loudly became distinctly heard. Dean and Seamus even flew over and gave her a slap in the back before going back to the game. She followed them until they were set up in a V-formation. Then, the most shocking thing has happened. She heard a loud noise while flying towards Ryuen. It sounded as if a bludger just hit an unsuspecting player breaking the player's broom in the process.

"RON!" Ginny heard somebody screamed from the Gryffindor stands. It sounded a lot like Hermione. She took a glance at the goalposts and to her horror; Ron was falling fast, hundreds of feet from the ground.

Ignoring the game for awhile, she gripped the handle and dived hoping that she could catch him on time. Far ahead of her was Harry who was also flying over to save him. _Please, I hope I can make it on time_. She prayed.

"Go faster!" She heard Harry yelled to his broom.

Right then, tears started falling in her eyes. Fate was against her. Ron was just seconds away from hitting the ground. She and Harry was still a good fifty feet away.

"RON!" she screamed.

By some act of miracle, the Suzaku's eyes glowed. Afterwards, she felt warmth from the bracelet spreading across her body. No sooner later, her whole body released the same red glow it was emitting. She immediately gained speed about five times faster than her broom could do.

"Gotcha!" she caught Ron in his robes. He was unconscious and his head was bleeding. Surprisingly, his weight was as light as a child. It became easily for her to maneuver the broom while holding him.

"It seems that Draco Malfoy had already caught the snitch. Slytherin earns 150 points! Slytherin wins 300 to 130!" Zacharias' voice echoed throughout the Quidditch field. Loud cheers erupted from the Slytherin stands and Luna's lion-topped hat had gone silent. She felt as if that her heart stopped for the second time that day. They lost the first game of the season. _No matter. At least, Ron is safe_. She reasoned with herself slowly lowering them.

At last, they landed on the safe ground. The professors were already there waiting. One of them even had a stretcher ready. Hagrid immediately placed him in it and pushed it towards the castle. She was about to follow them when somebody called her. Turning around, Ginny saw Hermione running towards her enveloping her in a tight hug. After releasing her from the hug, she saw that tears were falling freely from the older girl's face. "It was Derrick! I saw him hitting the bludger just underneath him! It hit the broom first. Then, his head. He was falling and I couldn't even do anything! I couldn't even move a muscle." she cried.

Even if she herself was crying, she reassuringly told her, "Hermione, it's okay. He's safe now. Come on; let's go to the Hospital wing."

* * *

Hermione occupied the seat beside Ron's bed. She stared at his limp body. Madam Pomfrey did a great job cleaning up his wound and tying the bandages on his head. His face was calm almost angelic so unlike his regular witty face. 

Ginny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, you're not coming?"

"No. I'll stay here for awhile. You and Harry could go ahead." she said softly.

"Alright, then. But you should go soon."

"Yeah. I will."

Harry and Ginny left the infirmary. They walked silently towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry made a wise decision by taking the shortcuts that the Marauder's map showed him before. He might use the Cruciatus curse on Derrick if he saw him at that moment. At the corner of his eye, he saw a tear slowly rolled down Ginny's cheek. He stopped suddenly that Ginny did the same.

"Gin." his soft voice made her look up. Slowly brushing her tears with the back of his hand, he continued, "Don't cry, Gin. I hate to see you crying."

"Those bloody Slytherins! I can't believe they pulled a dirty trick like that!" she said her temper rising. "Mom's going to freak when she finds out!"

"We can't expect anything less from them, Gin. They are Slytherins."

All throughout the afternoon, there is a question that Harry wanted to ask her. It's been bugging him since the game ended. Taking a deep breath, he now asked, "Gin, during the game, what happened to you?"

Ginny gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look. Harry realized that she probably didn't know what happened. She's probably too worried about Ron, like everybody else, to know.

Resting a hand on her shoulder, Harry told her what happened. "Gin, your bracelet lit up while we were racing to save Ron. Did you notice that?"

"Yes, I did notice that. I remember the Suzaku's eyes glowing and its warmth spreading across my body. After that, I saw that I was surrounded by a red light and my broom's flying five times faster than usual."

"It all happened very fast. Most of the students probably didn't notice what it was. They just probably noticed a red glow."

"What is it, Harry? Tell me." She asked. Harry's expression worried her.

"Gin, seconds before you saved Ron, you were surrounded by what you thought was a red light. It wasn't just any red glow, Gin. After your bracelet lit up, something came out. It was a phoenix…"

"The Suzaku." She whispered to herself.

"… It looks just like the one illustrated in your bracelet. It appears as though you were inside it while flying at remarkable speed. It was even faster than my firebolt. You passed by me even at the speed that I was traveling. Look at this." He removed his school robe to reveal his shirt. The shirt's sleeve has a huge hole. You could see the soot on the borders indicating that it was burned.

"When the phoenix flapped its wings, it touched my quidditch robe and it immediately burned it in the process. When you passed by, my surrounding became extremely hot. I could've even passed out if I was exposed even longer. I was worried seeing that you're inside it with its extreme temperature."

"No, Harry. I felt comfortably warm."

"I was also shocked. You were able to carry Ron with only one hand. There's not even a sign of discomfort in your face." He now had two hands on her shoulder. "Gin, Ron's body would at least weigh a hundred and sixty pounds!"

She took a glance at her bracelet. "The Suzaku. It probably helped me when I needed it."

"Indeed, it did. The bracelets still have a lot of secrets that we have to uncover."

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading. I would appreciate it if you review as well. Next chapter, they'll be at the Burrow for winter break.


	11. Draco and Ginevra

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing. Anything you might recognize, they're not mine.

**Author's notes: **Thank you for those who were patiently waiting for the new chapter. I know it took me long enoughto upload a new one but bear with me. I'm busy dealing with college applications and stuff. They're driving me crazy right now. By the way, **Kasumi, **she was inside it. Sorry for confusing you on that part. Thanks for the reviews! They make me jump for joy. D

**More notes: **This chapter is mostly found on Ginny's diary.

**Chapter 11: Draco and Ginevra**

_Dear Diary,_

_We came back yesterday here at the Burrow for the holidays. I missed everyone. Unfortunately, the twins were still at the shop. They're finishing up their sales. Mom said they'll be back for tomorrow. Harry's spending his holidays in the Burrow as well. Hermione's not here though. Ron's looking mighty sad about it too. _

_Speaking of Ron, he still has the bandages on his head. When the topic of Quidditch was brought up, a huge scowl could be seen in his face. _

"_It was so stupid! I could've seen it coming! We could've won!" That was his famous speech. He kept on blaming himself for Gryffindor's loss. As for me, I'm glad he's safe. There are times that I want to pound his face but he is still my brother and I love him. _

_There is one important reason I went back home, aside from missing everyone: I want to know my family's history. The history behind the bracelet. I was waiting with trepidation for my dad to bring the subject up. I don't want to ask him. Harry insisted that I should. He said that his curiosity is killing him! Please! I'm more curious than he is! Well… see ya! I heard my mom calling me. It's probably time for dinner._

_Love,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! Just a few hours ago, my dad told me about the whole thing. Here, let me narrate the story for you._

_As soon as I came down, she said that my father wanted to talk to me. I went outside immediately feeling the winter's cold weather. I saw him sitting on our front porch. He was staring at one of our garden gnomes. _

"_Ginny." He said in a hoarse whisper. He didn't even bother to look at my direction. He probably heard the door when I opened it. I approached him and occupied the seat in front of him. I stared at his face and saw the usual dark circles under his eyes. I hugged myself tighter attempting to warm myself. _

"_When you were born, I was both happy and scared." He said. "I was afraid that this would happen. I tried to prevent it from happening. Your mother felt the same but she insisted that I should do it before it gets worse. I'm scared for you, Gin." A single tear fell on his pale cheeks._

"_Dad, tell me what's happening! What is going on?" I blurted out. I couldn't help it. It just escaped my lips. _

"_Gin, do you remember where we got your name?" He asked. _

"_You said it was from the last girl born in the family before me." I answered him. _

"_Yes, and it had been seven generations when Ginevra Weasley, the last girl before you, was born. Now, let me ask you this other question: have you ever been curious as to what could've caused the feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys?" _

"_Yes, I became curious and I still am. How is this related?"_

_He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before answering, "The bracelets were the cause of that fight." _

_I immediately began a coughing fit after hearing his answer. My dad, for the first time since our conversation started, looked at me. His face was full of worry. After my fit subsided, I urged him to continue. _

"_I know you, Gin. If you want to find out about something, you will never stop until you do. I wouldn't be surprise that you have read the story about the legend."_

"_Yes, you're right, dad. I was able to read something about it."_

"_As you might've read, there are four families guarding the four bracelets that helped kill Rinden. We are one of them. The other three are the Malfoys, Zabinis and the Pierces. We hold the Suzaku, the Seiryuu was the Malfoys, the Genbu to the Zabinis, and the Pierces hold the Byakko. Because each of the families holds their own bracelet, there was no conflict for a very long time." He paused for a minute and turned his gaze towards the front door. _

_"Okay, fine. If you all want to hear, you're welcome to come outside and listen." He said._

_In an instant, everyone was outside. The first ones were Fred and George who seemed to have arrived a few minutes ago. They all gave us an uneasy smile. _

_"Sorry, Dad. We couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Gin." I rolled my eyes. My dad just sighed and motioned them to sit down near us._

_"I wanted this to be between me and Ginny only but you lot heard enough that you might as well hear the whole thing." He shifted in his seat before continuing, "There had been peace between the four families for a very long time until that day when Draco came to the Weasley household and asked for Ginevra's hand in marriage."_

_"Whoah! So Malfoy's name also came from their ancestor?" Ron's voice erupted. _

_"Yes, I believe so. I'll talk about that topic later. The balance of power between the families was broken when it happened. Ginevra was the only heir of the Weasley family and Draco was the only one for the Malfoys. The bracelet will be passed on to only them. That means…"_

_"If they were married, they will hold more power than the other families and probably the whole wizarding world." Charlie interjected. Everybody just looked towards my brother's direction. _

_"Yes and the other families didn't want that to happen. At the same time, an old prophesy came true."_

_"What old prophesy?" I asked him._

_"The prophesy stating that Rinden will come back and he will again terrorize the wizarding world…" Before he could continue, our mother stepped outside carrying a tray. She gave each one of us a mug of hot chocolate as we all listen to the rest of the story._

_"He did come back. Somebody had found the flavescent stones and found some way of harnessing its powers to bring him back. The person probably thought that if he brought Rinden back, it will obey his every command. He was wrong. Rinden will take no orders from a mere wizard." He took a few sips from his hot chocolate. I did the same. In the corner of my eye, I saw Harry looking intently on my dad. _

_"All four heirs, Ginevra and Draco including, decided to act on their own and summon all the legendary creatures. They made a ritual ground wherein they would awake them. None of them knew how they would control them so they decided to do an experiment. Fortunately, they've heard a lot about the legend to know how to release them. Ginevra was the only girl and according to the legend, the only girl was the one who was able to control them."_

_"It could've been a coincidence!" I exclaimed._

_"Gin, it wasn't." My mother said. "The girl in the legend, the girl who controlled the all four creatures was also a Weasley." All eyes grew wide in shock. I can't believe it! She was also a Weasley! No way! _

_My dad continued, "During the ritual, Draco was feeling uneasy. He was scared for her. He was having second thoughts about her controlling them. He persuaded the other two not to perform the ritual. They did not agree so the ritual continued on. _

_"To perform the ritual, they each have to place the bracelets on each of the four corners. Ginevra was to lie in the middle while the other three summon the creatures. Draco summoned the Seiryuu first, then the Byakko was summoned. Later, the Genbu was summoned. When the Zabini heir was about to summon the Suzaku for Ginevra, something went wrong. The Suzaku could not be summoned. He did it a few other times and nothing was happening. The other creatures were already emitting beams of energy everywhere. _

_"That's when it happened. The other three went out of control. They each made a ball of energy and released it towards Ginevra. Draco immediately acted and used his body as a shield to protect her from it. He died but not after uttering the three pleasant words every girl would dream of hearing."_

_"What happened to the Suzaku? Why weren't they able to summon it?" Harry asked. _

_"Nobody knows up until now. His death was a bad blow on the Malfoy family. They blamed his death on us. As time passed by, our family and the Malfoys just found new reasons to hate each other more." My dad answered._

_"So how're they able to defeat Rinden." I asked him._

_"Ginevra tried to do the ritual yet again. The next time, it worked. She controlled all four just like they predicted and Rinden was defeated once again."_

_"Yes, but the same thing happened to her. She died. Moments before her death, she said these words, 'I will live again to see you.'" My mom added. _

_"What about the inscription on the bracelet?" I asked. _

"_When they collected the bracelets, they just found Ginevra written on Draco's and Draco written on Ginevra's." My mom answered that for me._

_After that, my dad mentioned that there were no girls born in the family before I came along. The day that I was born, the Suzaku's eyes glowed for days. They said that it was a signal that she returned as me. My dad also mentioned that he heard that the same thing happening in the Malfoy household when the Malfoy heir was born. Thus, the reason why I was named Ginevra and he was named Draco. _

_I began to realize that my dreams that I was in a ceremonial ground happened in the past. So the person possessing me was her and the Draco of the past was possessing Malfoy! I'm scared. I'm scared to believe that the past might repeat itself. What if along the way Malfoy and I will fall in love because of the spirits. I shivered at that thought. What if I will one day control the summoned legendary creatures? Heck! I thought the Basilisk incident on my first year was bad enough. Now, I have to rid the world of a stupid demon! _

_Love,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

**Author's notes**: Another chapter finished. Please review!


	12. Harry's Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Please don't sue!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. Thanks once again for the reviews. I'm sorry for not updating in months. Senior year is making things really stressful for me. I hope that you understand.

**Chapter 12: **_Harry's Feelings_

Harry could feel a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. The sweet smell of lavender was slowly invading his thoughts. He knew that scent too well. He quickly spun around and was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes that belong to one Ginny Weasley. Mortified, he closed the book that he was so occupied with.

"What're you reading, Harry?" Ginny asked, grinning. She walked even closer in an attempt to see what the book was about.

"Nothing." He replied, nonchalantly, as he placed the book on the table with its back cover up. "Are you done?" he asked grabbing her arm and ushering her away.

"Yes. I bought a romance novel for mom and chess set for Ron." Harry saw the two paper bags that she was holding.

He was about the reach for the bags but before something could register in his brain, Ginny removed herself from his grasp and was now making her way towards the book. Her hands were already on it when he snatched the book from her. Lucky for him, she still hasn't seen the title. The red headed witch would not stop pestering him about it if she did. The book was about the crazy things that guys do when proposing their love for a girl. When he saw the book, he laughed at it. Soon after, curiosity got hold of him so he started to read the first few pages.

"Harry, why are you hiding the book for?" she pouted. "Let me see what it is!" she jumped hoping to seize the book from him. Unfortunately for her, she was a few inches shorter when he held it over his head.

"Come on, Harry!" she said, her arms akimbo.

"Ginny, no!" he told her. Using his other hand, he grabbed her hands together as she once again attempted to get it.

While holding her steady, his green eyes landed on a tall bookshelf. Life would have been easy if only Ginny could somehow cooperate with him but no. She chose that moment when he was putting the book on the top shelf to lunge at him knocking him off balance. He fell, bringing Ginny and several books along with him. He closed his eyes, grunting in pain. His rear just landed on the cold hard floor. Ginny's and the books' weight only made it worse. It seemed as though he knocked a few of the books that were piled just beside the shelf. He winced as he realized that his back landed on one of the books.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of brown ones looking back at him. With their faces inches apart, Harry could feel his breathing becoming ragged. He had not been in this proximity with her before. He knew that throughout the years, she evolved into a majestic beauty. Heck, all of Hogwarts noticed it. She was the only one that didn't want to acknowledge that fact. He couldn't believe that the belle was the same girl that used to stutter a lot whenever he came close.

The sudden closeness was now making his heart beat faster than it normally does. The sweet smell of lavender slowly surrounded him. He could blame gravity later as he also felt that the space between their faces was slowly decreasing. What Harry did not know is that there was a pair of grey orbs glaring at their direction.

* * *

Draco did not know what possessed him to do it but he did. He felt anger slowly taking its course in his body when he saw the position that they were in. He grabbed the closest thing that he could find and threw it. It was a book and a hard cover at that. Alas, it landed on Harry's head. He smirked when he saw that his aim was still good. He threw it so hard that it just might have a permanent damage to the boy who lived. 

He felt both relief and satisfaction when the two snapped out of their "trance". He quickly turned on his heel and left before anybody could see what he did. Little did he know that a certain bracelet was emitting a faint azure glow.

* * *

"Harry, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Ginny asked, worried. She looked at him while she held the ice pack on his bruised forehead. 

"Yes, Gin. Don't worry. It's not that bad, really!" he said, taking the ice pack from her hands. In truth, he could still feel his head spinning. "Did you see who did it, Gin?"

She shook her head. "No. When I turned around, nobody was there."

He sighed. If he ever found out who did it, the person is sure going to pay.

"Here are you drinks." The waiter came carrying two glasses of beverage for them. "Will you need anything else?" he asked.

"No, thanks." Ginny told him with a smile. She took the drinks from the tray and handed Harry the lemonade. Harry saw that the waiter had a slight blush before walking away.

They sat in uncomfortable silence. The tension was building up. Harry could feel that his face was growing hot. He still couldn't get over the fact that he almost kissed Ginny! Harry noticed that Ginny, on the other hand, tried to act apathetically about the earlier events. He can't believe that he was blushing over the girl that used to like him!

* * *

Ginny looked out the window watching the people passing by. She noticed that Harry was fidgeting on his seat across from her apparently still thinking about what almost happened. A part of her was worried about Harry but another part of her was glad that somebody threw that book. Harry was cute. That's for sure but he was her best friend. The incident might ruin the friendship that she treasured the most. Even right now, she could see that the earlier events were already affecting them. 

When she and Harry became close, she started to prefer to have that kind of relationship with him. She wasn't reduced to a stuttering idiot when he was near her. She accepted the fact that the feeling she had for him was not something that he could return.

"Um… Excuse me." the pair heard somebody say. They looked up and saw a tall brunette haired man standing. He appeared to be in his mid 20s. He was clad in a white long sleeved shirt and was carrying a tray with a glass of drink and a piece of what appeared to be a cheese cake. "Is it alright if I could share your table?" he asked them. "You see the place was full."

"Sure, take a seat." Ginny said taking the paper bags off the chair adjacent to her seat.

"Thanks. I hope I didn't intrude on something." He said as he took the seat.

"No, it's alright." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm Michael, by the way." The brown haired guy said, holding out his hand to share hers and Harry's.

"I'm Harry and she's Ginny." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Michael said. His brows furrowed, he asked, "What happened to your head, Harry?"

"Oh… an accident." He lied. He wouldn't dare tell a stranger that he'd been hit by a book.

"I see…" Michael said. He moved Harry's hand away from the bruise. Muttering an incantation, he touched the bruise with his wand and it disappeared. "I didn't know that I was actually meeting the Harry Potter."

"I didn't think that that is important to know." He mumbled.

Michael laughed apparently not hearing what he just said. "I guess my day wasn't half bad as the great Harry Potter was able to grace me with his presence. Then, you must be Ginevra Weasley?" he asked looking at Ginny.

"Yes." She replied. "I'm sure the red hair and freckles gave it away."

"Yes. The Weasleys are one of the few wizarding families that still have the brilliant red hair." He told her as he drank some of his fruit punch.

* * *

Harry sat there in silence as he watched the two people seated in front of him converse. He was getting annoyed now. He didn't know why but he is. He should be grateful because the guy helped him with his bruise but the image of Ginny jovially talking to him was getting on his nerves. 

"Is that a bracelet?" Harry heard Michael asked. A flash of gold was seen when Ginny hastily placed a lock of her behind her ears. Michael took her hand and lifted the sleeves. "Beautiful…" he whispered, seemingly amazed at the sight of the bracelet. "May I take a closer look at it?" he asked Ginny.

"Um…" she bit her lower lip and looked towards Harry's direction. She neither wanted to sound rude nor reveal something about the bracelet. He might bombard her with questions if she said that she couldn't take it off.

Harry saw immediately the panic in her eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea." He told Michael, grabbing his arms.

Michael smiled at him. "I see. The boyfriend doesn't want it to be taken off. I understand."

Harry was about to protest when Michael said, "I was just thinking of giving a bracelet as a present to one of my friends. He's a collector of antique jewelry. Yours is quite elegant despite its age. I see it also has the phoenix. Quite a figure in ancient times."

He took a quick glance at his watch and saw that it was almost two o'clock. "Oh my! Time sure flies. I better go." He took one last swig of his drink and put on his jacket. "Nice meeting you, Harry, Ginny."

"Same here." Ginny said shaking his hand again. "I hope we see each other again, Michael."

"Oh… we will Ms. Weasley. We will." He told her as he shook Harry's hand.

* * *

"Here, Gin." Ginny looked up from opening her presents and saw Harry holding two cups of warm coco. 

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny took a sip but immediately found out that it was a bad idea. Harry laughed when he saw her fanning her mouth with her hands in an effort to cool it.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ginny said, playfully hitting him in the arm. He just gave her a defiant smile and then took the seat beside her.

"Gin! Here's a present from mom!" Fred yelled at her as he tossed the package. She easily caught it. Training for Quidditch sure has its advantages. When she opened the package, she saw the regular Weasley sweater that her mom usually knit for them. Ginny already unwrapped the presents from most of the members of her family and Hermione. So far, she found Charlie's the most interesting. It was a small clear stone, about a size of a golf ball. In it, you could see clearly an image of a bluish gray scale. From a Swedish Short-Snout, no doubt. A note came with it stating that it was a lucky charm.

She stared at the object that lay on top of her huge pile of presents. The color of the scale vaguely reminded her about somebody. She just couldn't seem to figure out right now. She took another sip of her coco as she contemplated more about it.

"Um… Gin." Harry said his voice inaudible.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked.

Harry took out something from his pockets. It was a small black box. "Merry Christmas, Gin." was all that he said before handing her the present.

With shaking fingers, she opened it. She let out a loud gasp before leaping on to him and giving him a hug. "Thank you, Harry!" she screamed. Inside the black box was a necklace. It has a silver chain with a pendant that displayed a dragon and phoenix holding a purple stone.

"I saw it in The Priscus when we first went there." He told her as he returned the hug. He felt empty afterwards when she released him to show Hermione the gift. It was worth buying the gift as he saw delight reflecting in those brown orbs. He emptied his cup of coco before heading towards the kitchen.

"Get this bloody thing off me!" Everyone seemed to stop whatever they were doing when they heard Ron yell. A huge owl was pecking him in the head and arms as he ran towards the living room. He was desperately trying to get away from it. They all saw that he already has tons of cuts from its sharp beak and claws.

To everyone's surprise, the owl stopped tormenting Ron and it flew landing on Ginny's shoulder. With murderous eyes, Ron took out his wand and was ready to cast a spell on the creature. Fred and Bill were frantically trying to hold him at bay when it held out its leg to Ginny revealing a note from its owner. It flew out right away after Ginny took the note but not after giving Ron another peck.

_Weasley,_

_Did you speak to them yet? I had been waiting for you owl since the day we arrived at the platform. You seemed to have forgotten our agreement. I read one of the old diaries. Apparently, you have accidentally awoken the Suzaku when you were trying to save the life of your pathetic brother. It mentioned that the other beasts would soon awaken because the bonds holding them all together were already broken. _

_D. Malfoy_

**Author's Notes: **Ahh.. yes. Another chapter finished. Again, I'm sorry for not uploading the chapter for months. Hopefully, I could update more frequently from now on. Please review!


	13. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Anything you might recognize, it's not mine! It's J.K. Rowling. Btw, the four gods actually belong to a legend from an Asian country. I have yet to figure it out. They were featured in a lot of Japanese Anime and Mangas. Some of them are Yu Yu Hakusho, Fushigi Yuugi, BTX, and even Bey Blade!

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! It's been months since I last uploaded a chapter. I couldn't find the time to do it. Thank God it was spring break. So here you go, hope you like it!

**Chapter 13: _Questions_**

_A strong gust of wind brought her to consciousness. She attempted to open her eyes only to find out that she couldn't. Panicked, she tried moving about but no sooner later she realized that she was being held down by a strong force disabling any kind of movement from her._

"_Ginevra!" somebody yelled. The voice was distinctly male. She found the voice awfully familiar. She just couldn't seem to remember. "Zabini, do something! What's going on!" _

"_I'm doing the best I can, Malfoy!" Another male voice said. Malfoy? That's why the voice was familiar. It sounded just like Draco Malfoy's voice but something was different with his tone. Was that Blaise Zabini that she heard talking? She opened her mouth to call them but no voice came out. _

_She heard explosions coming from her right. She desperately wanted to open her eyes to know what's happening but her eyes refused to comply. Loud footsteps approached her. Then, a warm hand clutched her right hand. Amidst the explosions, she somehow felt secured while the hand was holding hers. _

_"Malfoy! Something's wrong with the Suzaku!" Zabini yelled as another set of explosions erupted. _

"_Ginevra, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just remain calm and concentrate, love." She heard somebody whisper in her ear. It was Malfoy. She noticed a hint of gentleness and concern in his tone, something that she has never heard before. Another gust of wind hit them sending bits of items falling upon them. She heard two other persons casting shielding charms. She felt her breathing becoming ragged. What's going on? That was the question that she kept asking herself. _

_She felt a great deal of energy heading towards them. Everything just went by really fast. Before something could register in her brain, Malfoy released her hand. Afterwards, a blast went off right in front of her. _

"_MALFOY!" Zabini yelled. _

_She opened her eyes and found somebody falling right in front of her. The person had the infamous blonde hair. Draco! Her mind screamed. She sat up, catching his head on her lap. Blood was dripping on the side of his usually perfect face. _

"_Ginevra, don't cry." He said. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the tear that fell from her chocolate brown eyes._

"_Draco, don't leave me." she cried._

"_We shall see each other again, love." He told her. "I… love… you…" with the last word uttered, he fell into a deep sleep. The one in which he would never wake up. _

"_DRACO!" _

* * *

Ginny woke up having the desire to find Draco to see if he was alright. She knew that it was all a dream but she wasn't convinced. Knowing the dreams she was having lately, one couldn't be sure. Why was she worried, anyway? She had no reason to be. Draco was Draco, the egotistical prat that she hated since birth. 

She groaned. What is happening to her? One would think that she starting to have feelings for him… or maybe not.

_I just need a warm bath to cool off. _she told herself. Forcing herself up from the bed, she took her stuff and headed straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Ginny walked along the snow covered grounds relishing the feeling of the cold winter air. She was headed towards the Quidditch field. A nice broom ride would probably keep her mind off things. Images of Draco falling down on her lap were driving her insane. Not to mention that she was also starting to act panicky when she did not see him at breakfast. The idea that something dreadful happened to Draco was constantly in her head. To make matters even worse, Blaise was also not there. 

Grabbing her broom from the closet, she made her way to the field. The moment she entered, the sight of the snow covered grounds and stands greeted her. The snow on the ground had no footprints whatsoever indicating that nobody was crazy enough like her to fly in this cold weather.

Mounting her broom, she flew towards the goal post at the other end of the field. The wind was blowing her long hair in all directions. She paid no attention and just continued on. She flew straight up and did a somersault. Next, she circled the goal posts. Sometimes, you could even see her dodging invisible opponents as she approach it.

After an hour or two, she settled herself on the stands. She found the exercise quite stimulating. She felt all her stress was being lifted as she soared through the cold air. She was starting to like the cold now. She felt at ease because all she felt was the cold air and not the pain of her present state.

She looked at her right arm. The Suzaku. How she wish that she could take it off and threw it across the field. But she couldn't. She knew that there is no possibility to escape destiny.

* * *

He stared at her. She looked so peaceful sitting on one of the stands. Despite her outwards serene appearance, sadness was reflected in her eyes. He cursed. He should be avoiding her. He knew the consequences of coming in proximity with her. Their bracelets might react uncontrollably, again. So why the hell did he followed her? Why was he watching her for hours? 

Ginevra. That was the name inscribed in his bracelet. Her name. It seemed to slip from his lips like it was customary yet he never heard of the name until he received the heirloom.

The heirloom. He spent the vacation trying to summon the Seiryuu. As soon as he found out that the other legendary creatures might also be released from the bracelets, he spent most of his time attempting to liberate the blue dragon. None of his tactics worked. He felt that there must be an incident that will concern him the most to release the dragon.

Taking one last look towards her direction, he turned around ready to leave. Standing on the far left, he saw someone standing who was also staring at the Suzaku heir. The person had the famous jet black hair and round spectacles. Not to mention the lightning shaped scar that was obscured from his view. He glared. He knew of Potter's not so hidden affection towards her. He didn't like it one bit. Potter didn't like her before so what made him like her now? He'll just have to show him that this girl's his and destiny just proved it. After throwing the boy who lived a smirk, he made his way towards her.

* * *

"Do you want to freeze to death, Weasley?" Ginny turned around to see Draco standing a few feet behind her. 

"I could say the same for you, Malfoy. What are you doing here?" she said as he slowly approached her.

"I was looking for a red-haired Weasel. She and I made some sort of a deal. You see, she was supposed to tell me the information she found out from her Weasel father in exchange for the news that I told her during the vacation." He was standing beside her now. His eyes were blazing with anger. "But apparently, she had forgotten about it."

"The girl might've been busy doing something else, Malfoy." She interjected. She was guilty of not sharing her bit of information but she wasn't about to tell Draco that. She just has to pretend that she was awfully busy with other stuff.

"Oh right! Could flirting with Potter be one of those activities that made her preoccupied?" he bellowed. Ooops! This is the reason why he should always keep check of those emotions. Now, she knew about what happened at Flourish and Blotts. He saw the realization dawning in her eyes.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You were the one that threw that book. Didn't you?" she said, grabbing him in his robes.

"That is not the point, Weasley! The point is I want to know what your father had told you!"

"Stop switching the topic!" she hissed her face a few inches from his.

"Fuck, Weasley! What if I did?" he yelled at her. "He fucking deserved it! I should've even hit him with a bigger one!"

"Do you realize that his head was throbbing in pain for a good day or two! Do not do that, again."

Sneering, he told her, "Why Weasley? Do you still like him? Does the Weasel girl still like her famous Potter?"

"Do not call me that!"

"Well… answer me."

She released him from her grasp and stepped away. "It's none of your business." After uttering those words, she looked away and saw Harry Potter himself running towards their direction. She saw him giving Draco an angry look while brandishing his wand.

"I see your rescuer had come." She heard Draco say from behind her.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Harry spoke in a very calm voice; however, you could see his hand gripping his wand ever so tightly.

Draco gave him a leer before reaching out towards Ginny encircling his arms around her waist. He pulled Ginny very much pressed against his body. She was trying to pry his arms but he held onto her tightly. Her screams were just ignored.

"Let's see how the famous Harry Potter would rescue the love of his life in the clutches of the evil Draco Malfoy!" Draco drawled before summoning her broom and mounting it. He let out a mocking laugh that sounds a lot like a villain's.

* * *

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" she yelled at him. 

"Stop moving! You don't want to kill both of us now, do you?" He was having enough trouble steering the broom with a passenger and she's making it even worse by moving about. He felt that she calmed down a bit and wasn't making any unnecessary movements. "So, are you going to tell me what happened then?" he spoke as they both ducked as they passed the trees.

Ginny sighed in resignation. No use arguing with him now. She just hoped that Harry didn't tell Ron about this or else he's going to have a fit. It was her fault, anyway. She should have told Draco about it from the beginning. Anger took hold of her when she realized that it was he who threw that book. Why was she having a fit? She knew that deep inside she was glad that someone threw that book. She was only inches away from kissing him. She could foresee the year and a half friendship with Harry falling down into pieces.

She took another deep breath before starting the tale. As she told him of the story, she wanted to lean on his chest but was debating whether or not to do it. Not long after that, she made up his mind and slowly leaned her back to him. She enjoyed basking into the warmth of his body close to hers.

She finished telling him of the story just in time for them to land on the ground near the lake. She jumped out of the broom and was startled to find out that the snow was quite deep. She instinctively grabbed his arm only to drag him down with her. Standing up, she found out that the snow went up to their knees.

"I guess this is not the most comfortable place to land." He climbed back to the broom and help Ginny to get on with him. They flew off as soon as she was ready.

"He seemed to take control of my body more often than usual." He told her. "He possessed by body again today. All I could remember was Zabini and I were getting ready for breakfast when I heard a voice very similar to yours calling me. I started to thrash about. When I came back to my senses, I saw Zabini with a busted upper lip."

"Do you reckon that they desperately wanted to be together? They have been waiting all these years?"

"Stop thinking about that romantic crap. There's more to this that that."

Sulking, she asked him, "What do you suppose the reason is?"

"I can only see one other reason why they wanted to take control of our bodies that badly. I think there's an impending danger."

"Rinden?"

"I don't know. Could be." His grip on her waist tightened as he swoop them downwards going for a Wronski Feint.

**AN: Well. That's it for the 13th chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	14. Harry's Confession

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill… I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, setting, and everything else you might recognize from the Harry Potter Books. The names of the bracelet come from the works of Yuu Watase and other Manga artists/writers.

**Author's notes: **School's over. Thank God! At last, I could continue writing my fic. Thanks for the reviewers!

**Chapter 14: **Harry's Confession

In the Gryffindor Sixth Year's Girls Dormitory, the moon light was illuminating a navy blue book that lay open on one of the beds. The initials G.M.W. were the only indication as to whom the book belong. It was opened on the current date. Small teardrops could be seen smudging some of the writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I don't want to prolong this so I'll cut to the chase. I was on my way towards the Gryffindor Common Room when I saw Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs. I know he was waiting. It made me feel guilty seeing the look on his face. He seemed worried. Really worried. You see… I just got back to the broom ride with Malfoy. I approached him. As soon as I was close enough, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. This is what happened._

_"Is everything alright, Gin?" he muttered. _

_"Yes, I'm fine," I told him. _

_"Did he do anything? What happened?" he asked as he released me from the hug._

_"Nothing happened. We were just talking."_

_"Talking?" he gave me this incredulous look. "You've been with the guy for three hours. Are you sure you were only talking?"_

_"Harry!" I yelled appalled. How could he insinuate such a thing! Okay, the three hours was too long for a conversation between me and Malfoy but I swear we were only talking!_

_"Gin, seriously. Did something happen? Every time you're in proximity with the Malfoy, something happens. Tell me." He was looking somber now. As I look into those green orbs, I found worry and something else._

_"Nothing happened. We were just talking. Talking! Now can we please go? I'm wet and dirty. I need to change." I brushed pass him but he caught my arm just in time. He turned me around so I would be facing him. _

_"Are you starting to have feelings for him, Gin?" he asked in a low voice. I became silent upon hearing his words. I was shocked with his question. He was looking at me intently. I didn't know what to say. We were like that for a good minute or two. No one was speaking. After sensing my discomfort, he let go of my arm and said, "Never mind. Come on. Let's go!" _

_He was making his way up the stairs when I was now the one reaching out to grab his arm. We stopped in the middle of the stairs. I told him, "I don't know."_

_I could feel his mood changing from worry to depression. It was now the second time that he extended his arms and enveloped me in a hug. I have no idea what was happening to him. He pulled away for a moment and then slowly descended into sitting on the stairs. This was all rather confusing to me._

_I sat down next to him and asked, "Harry, what's the matter?"_

_"You do, Gin. You do." He kept on mumbling. _

_"I do what?" _

_"Have feelings for him." _

_"You still didn't answer my question, Harry." I tried switching the topic. Yes, I have to agree with him. There have been certain feelings developing for the Seiryuu wielder. Apparently, changing the topic of the conversation is something I would soon regret. His next words came as a shock to me. _

_"What the matter with me!" he laughed. "I can't fight destiny," with those words spoken, he broke down and cried. He buried his face in his hands. _

_"Harry," I stood up to walk in front of him. Then, I kneeled down and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I don't understand. What are you trying to say?"_

_"Don't you get it, Gin?" he looked up with his tearstained face. "I love you."_

_I remained still and silent, shocked. He was looking away now avoiding my eyes. He continued, "I think I have for a long time now. I didn't know when it started. You have no idea how I felt when I first saw you being possessed. You were looking for Malfoy. For MALFOY! Of all people!_

_"I felt worse when I heard of the story your father told us. How could I beat that when destiny is forcing you and him to be together?" he sobbed. _

_I could only stare at him. Five years ago, this would be like a dream come true; Harry Potter proclaiming his love for me. I felt my own tears falling. Something happened along the way. The feelings that I had for him diminished into sisterly affection. Now, he was the one that was having those emotions. I guess he did give me some sort of indication that he felt like being more than friends. I disregarded them thinking that it was too good to be true. I did what I think would be the best way to comfort him. I hugged him. He returned my hug. I could still feel him shaking with all the crying that he did. _

_What happened next came to me as more than a shock. It didn't even occur to me that we were already kissing! We were both taken by the moment. I felt his soft lips on mine moving ever so lightly. It appeared as though he was trying to relish every part of me with that one single kiss. ARGH! I feel so confused because, dear diary, I liked it! I liked savoring the sensation that his kiss gave me. _

_That was when all the chaos started. Someone punched Harry breaking the kiss we were sharing. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. I saw him cradling his jaw that appeared to be broken. I looked at the offender. Guess who I saw. I give you two chances. If you're thinking it was Ron. Nope, it's not him. Yep, it's the Seiryuu weilder himself. Draco Malfoy._

_He was standing almost beside me. His right hand was still clenched in a fist. His blue eyes were blazing with anger. Blue eyes? I know what you're thinking. Draco has grey eyes but, dear diary, he was currently being possessed by the bracelet for its eyes were also glowing._

_"Do not touch her, ever!" he yelled as he walked closer. Draco grabbed Harry by the front of his robes and lifted him as if he weighed nothing. I immediately ran towards them attempting to urge Draco to let go of him._

_"Draco, stop! Let go of him!" I screamed hoping that he would release him and that the real Draco Malfoy would resurface. He didn't. He threw Harry's body to the wall. _

_"Harry!" I looked towards his direction. He was laying there, unconscious. I gave in to instinct and slapped Draco more forcefully than intended. The sounding slap seemed to have awoken him from the trance. _

_"Fuck, Weasley! Why the hell did you do that for!" he yelled at me._

_"Serves you right! Now, help me so we could bring Harry to the infirmary!" I yelled back. I rushed to where Harry was and placed one of his arms on my shoulders. Draco, on the other hand, was still glued to where he was. "Malfoy! Give me a hand! This is your fucking fault!"_

_"I am not helping your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend, Weasley. Once I figure out to harness the power of my bracelet, I would love to do that again." He turned on his heel and left me there with Harry. If Ron and Hermione didn't come minutes later, I would probably be dragging Harry to the Hospital Wing. Ron kept on asking what happened but I made up some story to cover the whole incident. Hermione seemed to think otherwise. Hermione, she's too damn smart and sometimes it annoyed me. _

_I still couldn't keep my mind off Harry. His confession. His kiss. Do I still like him? I don't know. I'm so confused. The fact that I enjoyed that kiss made matters even worse. There's one thing I know for sure. I think I'm falling for Malfoy which will make things more awful for Harry. ARGH! I feel like jumping off a cliff right now so I could end my misery. _

_I'm not sure but I think Malfoy's developing feelings for me too. I know it's hopeful thinking. Can't help a girl from dreaming! I think that was a display of jealousy. I know he saw us kissing. He was probably really upset when he saw us and awoken the Seiryuu. I wish! I don't know if I ever told you, dear diary. I have a theory about, you know, the feelings I'm having for Malfoy. It's just a theory. I'm hoping that is not the case. I'm thinking that the bracelets are forcing us to have these feelings especially when we're supposed to be the reincarnation of the former wielders. It was them who love each other and the feeling is slowly transferring to us. If our mission in this lifetime has been completed and the bracelets were all gone, are we still going to have these feelings with each other? Or will it be gone along with the bracelets? _

_Well… I'm off to_

The writing was cut from there. Something must have happened to cause the writer to abandon something important like her diary. The room was empty so hopefully she would be back in time before someone would invade her privacy.

* * *

The next day… 

Ginny groggily woke up after hearing the reckless tapping on her window. She was too tired. Michele came in last night while she was writing in her diary. She told her that her brother was in a fight with Draco near the library. Ron probably found out that Draco was the one that punched Harry. They both immediately left and Ginny forgot to keep the diary in her hiding place.

She looked out the window and saw the familiar owl that delivered Draco's message a week ago. She jumped out of bed and opened the window to let the owl in. Ginny was searching frantically for an owl treat to give but the owl merely dropped the letter and flew away. She opened the letter only to be greeted with the familiar neat writing.

_Weasley,_

_Saturday at 3. Near the lake. _

_D. Malfoy_

_'What does he want now?'_ she thought. She will be there, of course. She still hasn't given him the piece of her mind about the recent stunt he pulled with Harry. _'Bloody hell! The guy is still out cold in the infirmary!"_

**AN: **That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please read and review! I want to know what you think. There's nothing much that happened on this chapter. I promise that the next one would be more entertaining. Well… I hope the next one would be more enjoyable. A clue for the events on the next chapter… An attack against the heirs.


	15. Attack Against the Heirs

**Disclaimer: **Yada… Yada… I own nothing… Yada… Yada… Credit is mostly given to one J. K. Rowling. Anything you might recognize that you saw somewhere else… I don't own it.

**Author's notes**: 15th Chapter! I'm so happy I got this far into this story. I didn't expect that I would actually continue. The reviews, of course, kept me going. Even though I'm too busy during the school year to actually upload a new chapter, I am trying to put something up. Thank you, once again, to my reviewers. I would never get tired of saying thanks. Special thanks to **luv2dance756**, **maerose899, Mrs. BoogerSnooger, silverflame715, PoTTeRFaN2009, Flipinpenname, xfirexhairx, Daftlilme, and LoVeAngel97 **for reviewing the previous chapter.

**Chapter 15: **_Attack Against the Heirs_

Harry was lying on the first bed to her right, sound asleep. Ginny just wanted to check up on him before going to her classes. She even took with her a sandwich that the house-elves prepared for breakfast. After placing it on his bedside table, she sat on the chair beside his bed and took a moment to observe him. His skin was a bit pale. There was a bruise on his lower left cheek caused by yesterday's commotion with Draco. As she continued to contemplate, she noted that every time that something was happening or was about to happen between them, Draco manage to be there and break it up whether by throwing a hard cover book at Harry or by punching him.

Brushing his hair from his face, Ginny muttered, "I'm sorry for what he did, Harry. You know he was possessed. I'm sure if he was in his regular state of mind, he wouldn't be this violent. By the way, I left you a sandwich. I know you'll be hungry when you wake up. I hope you like it. It was today's breakfast."

For the next few moments, she took the time to survey him in quietude. Up until now, she didn't know what to say if she was confronted again about her feelings for him. She was certain that Harry could take her response from the kiss as something more than friendship. Even after writing yesterday's events on her diary, she didn't feel any better. She was still confused.

Sighing, she stood up and took one quick look at him before deciding to head for her classes. She has Transfiguration first. It was the first day of classes since they got back from the winter break so she didn't want to be on McGonagall's bad side. She was about to open the doors of the infirmary when she heard something. It sounded a lot like somebody yelling. Alarmed, she looked around searching for the source of the screams. Immediately, Madam Pomfrey's office doors swung open revealing a peeved looking nurse. Ginny could see her muttering as she approached the bed closest to her office. The bed had its curtains closed preventing her from seeing who it was. By the sound of its voice, Ginny could tell it was a boy.

"Hermione!" the voice yelled. Ginny recognized as to whom the voice belong this time. It was, of course, her older brother, Ron. She almost forgot that her brother was also confined in the Hospital Wing. He didn't stand a chance against his fight with Draco last night. With Draco wielding the Seiryuu, he was capable of fighting with incredible strength. Ron was lucky that Draco have not mastered controlling the bracelet's power just yet. He was still trying to summon the blue dragon. Draco was about to give him another blow when good thing that Ginny arrived right on time to break up the fight.

Ginny found herself smirking. She just discovered that her brother was actually dreaming about Hermione. A nice bit of information that Hermione just might do anything to possess! Hnn… she does need help with her History of Magic essay that was given prior to the start of the break. It was, thankfully, due tomorrow.

* * *

Classes were dull as always aside from the conversations that she kept on overhearing about the recent activities that her fellow students participated during the Winter Break. _'Like the past few days weren't enough for them to catch up with each other's lives,'_ she thought. 

She managed to go through with all her classes for the day. McGonagall gave them immense amount of homework trying to compensate for the days that they were out. Herbology was a bit interesting that day. They were learning something called gillyweed. It was suppose to help you breathe underwater. Ginny could recall Harry telling her about it. He told her that he used it during the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament on her third year.

During Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid started the lesson about phoenixes. Along with him was Fawkes with his majestic red and gold plumage. He seemed to have taken a liking to her as he kept hovering just above her head. The other girls were just at awe.

"He likes you, Gin." Hagrid told her. Ginny only responded with a smile. "Now, hold yer han' like this. Maybe he'll lan' on yer arm."

She was doubtful at first but nevertheless held right her arm up just as how she was instructed. Fawkes continued flying in circles above before flapping his wings wildly. It seemed scary because he appeared ready to attack Ginny with his talons stretched out. Everybody was anticipating the bird to attack her but it simply landed on her right arm. They all released a loud sigh when they saw that the bird was safely perched on Ginny's arm.

"Well done, Ginny!" Hagrid said clapping his hands. The others did the same. She merely smiled as her cheeks started turning red. "Don't ye worry. Fawkes is a tamed phoenix. It wouldn't hurt anybody."

Hagrid, then, continued his lesson and sometimes pointed towards Ginny's direction to indicate some of the physical characteristics of the phoenix. As Hagrid proceeded, Ginny couldn't help but notice how still Fawkes was. He has still yet to move after landing on her arm. Shifting her attention to Fawkes, she found herself staring at his red eyes. Scarlet orbs greeted her hazel ones. Realizing that he has gained her attention, Fawkes began lightly pecking the bracelet that she wore on the same arm. Confused with his behavior, she attempted to stop his assault against the Suzaku. The bird was determined. She decided to hold back his neck. When she did, the bird yet again met his eyes. It was as if the bird was trying to tell her a message. It was obviously something about the bracelet since it wouldn't stop pecking it.

Before she could contemplate any further, Hagrid interrupted her thoughts informing her that class was over. He took Fawkes from her but it was obvious that the bird didn't want to part from her yet. Fawkes was flapping its wings uncontrollably. For a brief moment, Ginny thought that he saw tears falling from the bird's eyes.

* * *

Ginny was still wondering what had happened with Fawkes when she entered her last class for the day, Potions. Since Ron and Harry were not present at the moment, Ginny was paired up with Hermione much to her relief. They didn't do much potion making. Snape was just giving them a lecture and tons of notes about antidotes for various poisons. 

She could hear the noise of Hermione's quill scratching the parchment. She was writing with incredible speed hoping to take all the notes down. '_Typical Hermione,'_ she said to herself. Then, she thought of her brother screaming her name in his sleep. This placed a smile on her lips.

Grinning, she took another piece of parchment from her bag and scribbled a note. She was careful to look at Snape's direction before passing the note to Hermione. Hermione eyed the letter with curiosity. She too decided to look at Snape before opening it. A detention would be the most unpleasant thing to have the first day back.

_How are things with you and Ron?_ greeted Hermione's eyes.

Hermione appeared to be taken aback with her message. Ginny's smile grew a lot bigger when she noticed that the older girl was blushing. Hermione quickly wrote something down and passed it back to her.

**_What are you on about? _**was her reply.

_Nothing. Just asking if everything's fine with you and him. _

_**Ginny, that would be the last question I'm expecting from you while we're in Potions Class! You wouldn't be asking unless something's up. Tell me.**_

_Answer me this. Did things with you and him progress yet? Or is he still mourning over the break up with Sephire?_

**_I don't know… Ever since the break up we've been very close. Closer than we were before but I think he still likes her._**

_Hermione! Don't be daft. _

_**Gin, we're just friends. I've accepted that. **_

_Jeez… Hermione! Ron likes you! Don't you remember the reason why Sephire wanted to break up with him in the first place? Sephire knows he likes somebody else and I think it's you!_

_**Please stop raising my hopes up. **_

_Hn… what if I tell you that I have some sort of proof?_

**_Proof? Are you hiding something from me? Gin, you better tell me now especially if it concerns Ron!_**

_I don't know, Hermione. It is a valuable bit of information. I wasn't even supposed to know about it._

_**Come on! You have to tell me! **_

_Help me with my History of Magic essay?_

There was a long pause before Hermione wrote the following, **_Fine. I'll help but I won't do it for you!_**

_Thanks. _

_**Well? What is it?**_

_Ron was screaming your name in his sleep._

* * *

Ginny found Harry already awake when she came up to the Hospital Wing. He was munching the sandwich that she left that morning. She smiled up to him as she approached his bed. He even gave her with one of his own. She was carrying with her tons of books, and blank parchments and she dropped them all in his bed when she reached him. 

"What're those for?" Harry said after taking a swig of his pumpkin juice. "Doing your homework here, Gin?"

"Nope, these are YOUR homework. Hermione took the liberty to get them for you." She just grinned when she saw Harry scowling.

"Oh bugger." He muttered placing his half eaten sandwich on the table. He gathered all the books, parchments and quills and also placed them on the table. "It's the first day back and they already gave this much homework? This is plain torture."

"You tell me. I had to do a whole bunch of them before coming here. So, Potter, how're you feeling?" She plopped on the chair next to his bed.

"Better, I guess. My head hurts like hell, though."

Biting her lower lip, she said softly, "I'm sorry about what he did, Harry."

"It's not your fault, Gin. You don't need to be sorry about anything. It's not him. It's just the bracelet acting up again."

"Argh! I swear I want to punch him for what he did to you and Ron. I was about to confront him after Potions but he was out of sight right away when we were dismissed."

"It's okay, Gin. Don't bother with it." He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "I should be the one to actually apologize. I'm sorry for behaving the way I did. It was totally inappropriate."

She shook her head and said, "You don't need to apologize."

"Gin, I never had a chance to ask…" while he was saying this Ginny could feel her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest. Is he going to ask her? She still doesn't know the answer!

"… if you feel…" he continued.

"Harry, can we talk about this some other time," she interrupted. "I still don't know the answer." She averted her eyes from his. The air surrounding them was slowly becoming tense. Her answer to his question might break the close friendship she had with him.

"If that's what you wish." Harry said wearily. He knew what her answer would be. He knew that a certain Slytherin was invading her thoughts. He knew that the bracelets would stop at nothing to bring them together. He knew he already lost her ever since she was born. She was just meant to be with the Slytherin bloke but somehow he was hoping that he might have a shot.

She gave him a sad smile and also gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go. Trying to ease the tension, Harry started a conversion about anything other than their situation. They started off with Ginny's day. Ginny complained a lot about the ton of homework that the teachers gave them. She also mentioned Fawkes' weird attitude during Care of Magical Creatures. Harry pointed that it seemed pretty odd that Fawkes' would behave that way.

"Do you reckon he's giving you a warning?" he said as he drank the rest of his pumpkin juice.

She, then, remembered what Draco told her. _'Impending Danger.'_

"You should really watch out. You'll never know what'll happen. Not to mention that you are the owner of the Suzaku." he continued.

"I know."

"Just be careful, alright. Hopefully, the necklace I gave you is actually working."

"Why? What's it suppose to do?" she asked as she held the pendant in her hand gazing at the purple stone that the phoenix and the dragon were holding.

He smiled when he saw that she was actually wearing it. "The old man from _The Priscus _said it has a minor protective charm."

* * *

The days seemed to pass by quickly. Before she knew it, it was already Saturday and she was walking towards the lake to meet up with Draco. As she made her way through the snowy grounds, she spotted him there already waiting. He was clad in a set of black robes with the infamous Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck. He was watching her as she approach him. She hugged her robe a little bit tighter as the cold January wind blew. She could sense that her face was a little flushed either by the cold wind or maybe because she was under Draco's gaze. 

"Well? What's the reason that you want to meet up outside in this frigid weather?" she asked as soon as she was on audible range

His reply was only his renowned Malfoy smirk. Brandishing his wand, he muttered something that Ginny didn't hear. Minutes later, two brooms gave hurtling by. Two _Nimbus 2001_ stopped in front of them.

"Up for another broom ride, Weasley?" he drawled as he walked closer to her.

"Where are we going?" She crossed her arms and gave him a defiant look.

"Look, could you just take the damn broom and follow me? Zabini's waiting for us." He forced his other Nimbus 2001 on her hands and mounted his own.

"Malfoy, I won't go anywhere with you unless you tell me where you're taking me!" she yelled up at him.

"Weasley, mount the damn broom if you don't want a repeat of the other day's incident! Come to think of it, I think we're better off with that arrangement." He took a dive dashing towards her direction with one of his arms stretched out to capture her.

Eyes wide, Ginny grabbed the handle of the other broom and hurriedly mounted it. When she was already up in the air, she could hear Draco's raucous laughter. "I knew you would see it my way."

She followed Draco as he flew above the canopy of the trees that are found in the Forbidden Forest. She could feel the temperature dropping as they continue their trip. She wrapped her scarf a little more securely as it was almost blown away. She could not fathom the reason for this trip above the Forbidden Forest. She felt shivers running up her spine when she heard a loud roar of some beast nestled in the Forest. Her left hand grasped the necklace she was wearing hoping that there really was a protective charm.

"Malfoy!" she yelled trying to get his attention. He was quietly flying a few meters in front of her.

"We're already there, Weasley. Save your questions later." came his quick reply.

If Voldermort wasn't already defeated, she would actually think that Draco was giving her to the Dark Lord; going to the Forbidden Forest and all. She came into an abrupt halt when she almost collided with Draco's back. She scowled. _'Please don't tell me that we're lost.'_ she said to herself. She couldn't blame him, though. It was really not easy to navigate through the dark mist above the forest. Heck, it was only minutes passed three and it appeared like it was almost seven at their location.

"Malfoy?" she whispered flying over to be beside him.

"I can't see through the fog," he told her. "It's here somewhere. We just have to wait a bit. I told Zabini to collect some wood and start a fire after I left. I was actually expecting that I would take more time to drag you here. He's probably looking for more wood up until now."

They waited for a few more minutes to see any sign where this _place _was supposed to be. Ginny's curiosity was getting the better of her. Draco and Blaise were not exactly her best friends. Heck, they weren't even friends at all. They all just share one thing in common. They all have an heirloom that held three of four legendary creatures that helped defeated Rinden. She needed to know where they're going.

"There!" Draco pointed at the place where a small fire seemed to be burning. Directing their broom to that direction, they both lunged downwards as if racing to see who gets there first.

* * *

They landed on a small clearing where the fire burned precariously. Ginny felt adrenalin rush as soon as she saw where they were at that moment. All her dreams came flashing back. One of the four pillars stood in front of her. In the middle was a round flat surface. _The Ceremonial Ground_. 

"Malfoy, this is… this is…" she stammered amazed by what she was seeing.

"Zabini and I found this a few days back. I was going to bring you here but it will be impossible to see at that time without somebody giving us some sort of signal," Draco told her.

"But how did you manage to find this place?"

"We were racing and haven't realized that we were already flying over the forest. We decided to roam around and take a look." Blaise answered her. "It was bright and early so navigating was possible."

"Lumos!" she mumbled. She went around doing a close inspection of the place. The pillars were not that high. They stood for a good five feet or so. They were cylindrical and different symbols were carved at the top of each. Ginny couldn't quite decipher what they are saying. Remembering one of her dreams, she figured out that the bracelets were placed on top of each pillar.

"We've figure out what those symbols meant," Draco said. "They represent the four general directions."

"The four general directions?"

"Yes, you could imagine the time we spent in the library to actually figure that out. North, South, East and West. I want you to also look at this." Draco moved towards the round stone in the middle. He pointed the glowing tip of his wand at an indentation.

"What about it? It's just probably caused by weathering." Ginny asked confused.

"Here's another one on the opposite side. Look." Blaise pointed his wand on the other indentation. "Seeing that there are no other indication of weathering, we just find it odd. Don't you?"

Indeed, they were right. The stones were still smooth despite the years that passed by. No cracks whatsoever could be seen on both the pillars and the middle stone. The indentations were also quite distinct now that she had thought about it. It was as if there was something supposed to be there.

"Do you remember anything about this in your dreams?" Draco asked her.

She shook her head.

"Neither did I."

A loud growl came from near the fire. All three of them instantly shifted their attention to look at the creature that stood glowing with intense brightness. In the Forbidden Forest, you might find numerous creatures ranging from unicorns to giant arachnids but no one has ever spotted anything like this in the forest. It was a _white tiger_. Ginny searched for the brooms in a hope of escape in case the creature decided to attack but they were not on the place where they left them.

"Watch out!" Draco yelled as he pulled her to the ground. The tiger just released a ball of energy to her direction. If it wasn't for Draco, she could've been ashes by now like the trees behind them.

All three of them brandished their wands throwing different curses to stun or subdue the white tiger. The curses were just bouncing off the animal. Frustrated, Draco attempted to even cast the Unforgivable Curses but alas, none was working.

The tiger then began another set of assault. Blaise was thrown to the trees and knocked out cold when the tiger hit him with its paw. On his head was a trail of blood flowing down to his face. The front of his robe was singed as if the fabric was burnt by the tiger's touch. Ginny released a loud scream as she witness what was happening. Draco instinctively pulled her behind him as he muttered curses at the creature. Everything else happened so fast. The last thing she saw was Draco screaming her name before everything else went black.

* * *

**AN**: There you go. The 15th chapter. This is probably one of the longest chapters of this story so far. I hope you all like it. I was supposed to update sooner but alas, I was suffering from a minor writer's block. Ciao for now! Oh, and please review! Clue for the next chapter's events: the title of the chapter would be… The Awakening of the Seiryuu. 


	16. The Awakening of the Seiryuu

**Disclaimer: ** Sort of getting tired of typing this up… you very well know that the characters and setting belongs to J.K Rowling. Anything you might recognize that might've come from anywhere else, I don't own it either! Ok? Good!

**Author's Notes: **I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I just started college and the work was overwhelming so I wasn't able to find time to continue writing. I want to apologize about the last chapter's cliffy too! I know everybody hates those but please bear with me on this one.

**Chapter 16: **_The Awakening of the Seiryuu_

"Geez Hermione, how many more books are you going to borrow?" Ron complained as Hermione put another book on an already increasing pile that he was carrying for her. The brown haired girl ignored him and continued to read through the titles of the books on the top shelf.

"Ron, get me that one." She pointed at the thick black book. He groaned but nevertheless reached to get the book she wanted while balancing the other heavy books on his right hand. As soon as he got his hands on the damn book, Hermione grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the nearest unoccupied table.

"Why do you need these books for anyway?" Ron said as he massage the aching muscles of his arm. Carrying those six enormous books for her was no joke.

"I just have to look up something." She made herself comfortable by sitting on the chair beside where he stood. She grabbed the book that was on the top of the stack.

"Look up something??"

"Yes, Ron. It's for the essay that Professor Flitwick assigned." She gave him a rather nasty glare. "Urgh! Ron! He just gave it yesterday! I can't believe that you've forgotten already!" Leave it to Hermione to still worry about her grades at a time like this.

"Oh _that_!" Ron said. They were assigned to write an essay about a charmed object that had been an important part of the wizarding world's history. Ron scratched the back of his head on this. Seriously, the essay was not due until next month. Why rush? It wasn't his fault that he forgot about it either. How could he remember such insignificant things when his mind was on his sister? He didn't like how things were going. Stupid bracelets and their hidden powers. Made it even harder to beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp. Not only did those bracelet gave him some inhumane strength but also made some stupid connection between him and Ginny! The fact that his youngest sibling was fraternizing with Malfoy and he couldn't do anything about it was aggravating him.

Harry was getting involved too. He was not that oblivious to his best friend's feelings towards his sister. Just when things were developing between Harry and Ginny, Malfoy showed up getting in between them. If there was someone fit to be with his baby sister, it was Harry not bloody _Malfoy_.

Sighing, Ron took the seat opposite Hermione and opened the book closest to him. _'Might as well start while Hermione was doing it.' _he thought. He sat there skimming the book's contents. He smirked. He knew he would end up copying most of her work anyway. To do that, he had to at least pretend that he accomplished something by _reading_.

* * *

He was browsing through his second book when he caught sight of Sephire and Damian sitting on a table almost hidden behind the tall bookshelves. After the bad break up they had, he would think he'd feel a bit jealous after seeing her together with one of her ex-boyfriends. Surprisingly, he didn't feel anything at all. 

Honestly, how could she say that he was cheating on her? Everyone knew he was not a babe magnet. Far from it, actually. He tried saving the relationship but Sephire wouldn't listen. She said some stupid crap about him liking someone else and she just couldn't take it anymore. Liking someone else? If he liked someone else, wouldn't he be the first one to know and not her?

Grumbling about girls and their insecurities, he turned to the next page. A picture captured his attention on the next page. His eyes grew wide upon seeing the image.

"Her… Herm…Hermione!" he stuttered.

"What is it now, Ron?!" she snapped mildly irritated. Ron shoved the rest of the books aside and placed the book he was holding in front of her. He pointed at the picture in the middle of the page.

"Look!"

There in the middle of the page was a picture of Ginny or someone who appeared to look like her. She was sitting down while someone was standing next to her. The person looked a lot like Malfoy. The fact that the two people appeared to be Ginny and Malfoy was not the only thing that was surprising. What was hanging on Ginny's neck also had their attention.

Hermione grabbed the book from Ron's hands and read what was written about the picture. Ron didn't even know that someone was capable of reading that fast. After a minute or so, Hermione grabbed his hand dragging him out of the library as the books lay forgotten. They didn't even notice that they were holding hands as they both ran to the Gryffindor Common Room in search of one Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

He looked at the girl lying in his arms unconscious. The things that had happened barely registered in his mind. He remembered being thrown aside by the white tiger hitting one of the four pillars. When the tiger was about the attack Ginny, the Suzaku's eyes lit up and she was surrounded by a bright red glow which somehow cause her to fall unconscious. This seemed to have driven the white tiger away for the time being so he took the opportunity to grab hold of her and ran like there was no tomorrow. He was surprise that he had the energy to run that fast while holding Ginny in his arms. 

They took refuge under the roots of one of the forbidden forest's massive trees. They have to hide for now. They would definitely be caught if he continued running. If they were a good distance from the castle, he would risk it but seeing that they took about twenty minutes flying at incredible speeds, they would have to be miles away from Hogwarts. Blaise was still at the ceremonial grounds. He needed to save him but how?

No doubt that the Byakko heir was the person they were up against. The white tiger that attacked them was definitely the Byakko. He never read or heard anything about tigers living in the forbidden forest. Mostly magical beast reside there, not that the tiger that they saw wasn't magical.

He sighed. He had to come up with a plan fast. Seeking help was not one of the options. Even if he decided to do so, he couldn't leave Ginny behind nor could he bring her along. The only idea that seemed plausible would be Ginny waking up and summoning the Suzaku to fight. Spells from their wands didn't have any effect on the tiger so fighting the tiger with any of the other three summons might be the only thing that could work. If he could only summon the Seiryuu then there would a pretty good chance of rescuing Blaise.

"Draco?" He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't know that she already woke up. "Where are we?" she asked as she sat up not at all noticing that she was safely cradled in his arms seconds ago.

"Hiding," he whispered.

"Oh!" That was when Ginny seemed to remember what happened a few hours before. "Blaise? Where's Blaise?," She got his answer when she saw him looking down averting his eyes from her. "We've got to go back!"

"Ginny, we can't just go back without a plan."

"We can't stand here doing nothing either! He could be in real danger right now!" she exclaimed standing up. Draco grabbed her hand before she could get anywhere.

"As much as I would like to barge in there and save his ass, we can't do that. It's stupid. Have you forgotten what we were up against?" Ginny's silent reply told him that she just remembered that none of their spells were working against the tiger that attacked them.

"What are we going to do then?" she said dejectedly as she lowered herself beside him.

"The Suzaku. Aside from the time that you rescued your brother, were you able to summon it?" She shook her head. "Damn!" How could he get his hopes up too high? He shouldn't have expected her to actually summon the fucking bird to save his best friend.

"What do we do now?" she said as she shivered from the cold air surrounding the forest.

"I'm trying to think of something. You are the only one that was able to summon the legendary creature from the bracelet. I haven't done so and neither has Blaise." he told her before taking off his robes and handing it to her. She gave him a confused look. "You still seemed cold."

"Um… thanks! Wouldn't you be cold as well?" she said as she wrapped herself with it looking away slightly embarrassed.

"I cast a warming spell around us so I'll be alright." he shifted his position so as to have just a little distance between them. He realized that moments before, he was sitting too close to her. She didn't seem to mind but he was getting a bit uneasy having her in such proximity. It was enough that he had held her so close a while ago. If he didn't put some space, things would turn out quite embarrassing for him.

They sat there in silence for a couple of moments both thinking of other possibilities that they could save the Genbu heir. Because both Blaise and Draco weren't able fully summoned their respective legendary creatures yet, the protection that their bracelets provided was less than what the Suzaku gave Ginny. If the Byakko decided to attack him, he was virtually left defenseless.

* * *

Too preoccupied, they didn't hear the footsteps moving closer to their location. It wasn't until a spell missed Draco by mere centimeters that they realized that they had been found. If he didn't look at Ginny at that exact moment, the spell would've definitely hit him. Draco's hand quickly made its way to his pocket to grab his wand. His other arm moved protectively around Ginny's waist as he scanned the surroundings looking for their attacker. 

Right in front of them, a swirling white light suddenly emerged. The intensity of it slowly increased and before they knew it, a white tiger appeared before them. It let out a loud growl before looking directly at them. At that instant, Draco felt something that he rarely did: _Fear._ The only occasion that he was afraid was when he met the dark lord for the very first time. He didn't like the idea that his life could easily be taken away with a flick of a wand.

He felt so hopeless. At the very least, curses coming from the tip of his own wand still had an effect to whomever wanted to be the receiving end of it. Somehow, he could protect himself if he wanted to. None of those spells were working right now. Not only is his life on the line but also Ginny's. With that thought in mind, he only grew more nervous as he brought Ginny even more closer to him.

The tiger advanced towards their direction until it was a mere ten feet away from them. He could feel Ginny holding onto him tightly before a loud raucous laughter was heard nearby. A cloaked figure was spotted standing on the lower branches of one of the trees closest to them. A sinister smile was on the person's lips.

"Do you honestly think that you could simply hide from me?" the cloaked figure said. The person was without a doubt male. He had his wand already out pointed directly at them. On his other arm, one of the four bracelets was found with its eyes glowing in bright white light. Not only that but his body was also glowing similar to what the bracelet was emitting. He jumped down and landed safely beside the white tiger. Stroking its fur, he continued, "The bracelets are all connected you know. I could sense if you are close by."

Draco couldn't take that feeling anymore. He hated it. It gave him the impression that his life could be on someone else's hands. He'd rather kill himself than to continue to feel this way. He would go insane.

Without thinking, he sent a Cruciatus Curse towards the cloaked figure. The spell seemed to bounced off the person as well just like when they were casting charms to hold back the tiger. The same dreaded feeling washed over him tenfold.

"Amazing, isn't it?" the person gave him a smirk. "I can't believe you chose him over me, Ginevra. Look at how pathetic he is. Can't even summon his own creature." After saying those worlds, a shot of white light erupted from his wand and it hit Draco on the chest. The impact almost caused him to break through the thick roots of the enormous tree they were hiding in when his body collided with them.

"Draco!!" Ginny yelled as she ran towards him crying. Blood was trickling down his forehead and arms. She held his bleeding body in her arms before asking, "What do you want?! What do you want from us?!"

"You. I want you, Ginevra" he replied. "I had been waiting for this very moment to return only to see you and him together again."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize my voice anymore?" he took off his hood and Ginny saw his familiar face.

"You." she whispered. The guy only responded with a smile.

"It's been awhile, Ginevra. How was Harry Potter's head injury?"

"_Michael_…"

Draco slowly opened his eyes only to see that the guy who he heard Ginny called Michael made his way towards their direction. He desperately wanted to shield Ginny of whatever this Michael guy planned on doing. Unfortunately, not one single part of his body could move. It seemed as if he was hit by some sort of Binding Curse and the impact was so great that he felt every bone in his body was broken.

Michael grabbed her by the arms and forcefully pulled her up to him making Draco's body land on the ground with a soft thud. Ginny desperately tried to pull her arms free from his grasp.

"Let go of me!!!" she screamed hitting him with her other arm so as he would loosen his grip on her hand. It would appear as though he was not being affected by any of her hits at all. He only smirked at her failed attempts. She looked back at Draco's direction and saw his pained expression. More tears flowed down her face as she continued to struggle against Michael's hold.

He raised his other arm to reveal the Byakko with its eyes still glowing. The tiger right behind them immediately ran in Draco's direction hitting him with its paw. Draco's body flew to the next tree causing more blood to come down his face.

"Draco!!! Stop! Don't hurt him!!" she pleaded as tears continued to fall down her face.

"Come and follow me quietly or I'll let my friend, the Byakko, kill your dear Draco," he told her as he continued to pull her along with him. She allowed herself to be dragged all the while looking at Draco's bloodied form.

"Gi… Gin.." he tried calling out her name but every part of him was hurting not to mention that he was still under the Binding Curse. Michael, of course, heard him. As if he wanted to aggravate him more, Michael used his free hand to tilt her face to meet his. Her expression turned into utter revulsion as soon as his lips touched hers.

Something inside him snapped when he saw the scene before him. This Michael guy sure had guts to actually kiss Ginny. _His Ginny._ Michael had made a really bad move by doing that because the Seiryuu's eyes just started glowing.

* * *

"A key?" Harry's eyes was full of confusion. 

"Yes, Harry! The necklace that you gave her acts as a key to initiate the ritual!" Hermione almost screamed. She and Ron had been looking for Ginny everywhere before they spotted Harry walking back to the Common Room.

"What ritual are you talking about?" He asked.

"In case at least one of the four heirs weren't able to summon their legendary creature, a ritual could be performed to awaken them," Ron answered. Hermione told him what it was for while searching for the youngest Weasley.

"Where's Ginny, Harry? We have to tell her this! If she's wearing the necklace right now, she could be in danger if someone knows about the bracelets!"

He hesitated at first but soon gave in and said, "She told me that Malfoy wanted to meet up with her today."

"Malfoy? Where?!" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

"Near the lake."

Hermione immediately ran desperate to find Ginny with Ron and Harry following close behind. She had to tell Ginny about this right away. She had a bad feeling about this. If Ginny was wearing the necklace that Harry gave her, she could be in real danger. She's with Malfoy too. Zabini might be there as well since he and Malfoy were almost inseparable these days. Three of the four heirs. Not a lot of people chose to go outside in this frigid weather so it would be a good opportunity if someone was thinking of something.

* * *

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" Draco yelled his voice in a dangerous tone. The light coming from the Seiryuu was glowing quite noticeably now. He didn't know what was happening to him then but he could feel the spell on him breaking and the pain slowly ebbing away. 

After breaking the kiss, Michael looked at his current state and gave him a smile. Draco was now standing up his body surrounded by a radiant blue light. Soon the blue light increased with such intensity that the tree next to him was reduced into splinters. The light surrounding him slowly began to take the form of the blue dragon.

"So the Seiryuu decided to come out and play after all."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **hides I know! I know! It's another cliffy! Please don't kill me! Sigh… well… another chapter done. It's been a year since I last update! SORRY!!! I already explained the reason for not uploading sooner. For those who are eager to know what'll happen afterwards… next chapter… it's the Seiryuu vs. the Byakko… and we'll get a glimpse of Michael's past. If you haven't figured it out already… Michael's also possessed by his ancestor. 


End file.
